Mind Play
by dnlnncts
Summary: Who is playing mind games? A little story I have running thru my head...thought I'd get it out there! Please review...
1. Chapter 1

Hello Again Everyone! I have had this little story running in my head for awhile now, and now that I can do this by keyboard and not by phone, I'm gonna give it a shot! This story takes place just a couple weeks before Ana is due with Teddy, I do not own the characters…

Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! Thank You!

ANA'S POV

Today is my day! I am so happy.. if the smile on my face gets any wider my face just may break. I've been cooped up in the house for the last couple of weeks, sitting and watching TV. I've tried reading my book but I don't seem to have the attention span I need to read more than a few pages. I'm just so glad I'm almost done with this pregnancy! As much as I love the fact that I'm carrying something so special I am also anxious to meet our baby boy. Christian and I are out shopping today, I'm usually not one to enjoy shopping, but if it gets me outside and in the fresh air I'm all for it. We are trying to find an outfit for our boy to go home in, then a nice little lunch, just my husband and I.

We have gotten far in a short time, Christian is even more excited than me when it comes to the baby. He's even already has security set up just for him, but I can't blame him. If this is something that makes him feel more secure and as long as they don't get in my way of my motherly duties I will abide. I know, I've actually been more accepting with security. With what happened not too long ago with Hyde and the paps, I welcome the security. Sawyer has been my personal security along with Roads, a new guy Taylor hired not long after I came home from the hospital. I was instructed that I would have two guys protecting me at all times, no matter where I went. Of course I thought about arguing it, but I didn't think I would honestly win this one. So I left it be, and continued my work and daily life.

As I'm walking along with my husband, I look over at him just smiling himself. I hope he's feeling as I am, lots of love towards him, I squeeze his hand just to draw his eyes to me. My gesture works as I looked into his loving face, adorned with a sweet smile and his beautiful grey eyes. We are walking along the sidewalk, close enough to the buildings to stay from the curb in the just case of any accidents. My last couple of months of this pregnancy sure has got me clumsier than I could ever imagine myself to be. Christian even went as far to joke about a third security to help me walk… of course I had to give him the "don't you dare" look. He looks back ahead to help navigate us thru the little crowd. We have our security, Taylor in front, Sawyer and Roads behind us, and I'm in my own little world where nothing can go wrong.

How wrong could I be… as soon as that thought crossed my mind I heard a scuffle behind us. The noise could have been someone in the crowd trying to scurry thru so I don't really pay too much attention to it, but then I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulders and press something against my mouth and nose as I started to scream. My hand lets go of Christians as it starts to numb and have no strength to hold on any longer. My eyes start to blur and close, but before they do, I see Christians face as he turns to face me, and the look of horror on his face before everything goes black.

CHRISTIAN'S POV

I am so glad I could get my lovely wife out of the house for today. Of course, we had our security, I would never relent on that. Ana and the baby are too precious to me to have anything happen to them. I can feel myself smiling with just the thought of her when I feel her give my hand a little squeeze. I look over to my beautiful wife, hair pulled back in a pony tail, no make up and in just a comfy looking maternity dress and leggings, but she still shines like the light in my life. I give her one of my panty dropping smiles just see that blush of hers… oh.. oh.. there it is! Feeling satisfied I continue looking forward to decide our next stop. We need to find a nice outfit for the little guy to come home in, I guess it's important to get the right one. As I'm looking up paying attention to signs, I feel Ana's hand slip from mine. The loss of contact automatically turns my head to see my wife, and what I see scares me.

Ana is in his arms about ready to pass out, he's covering her mouth and nose with a white cloth and holds a gun to her head after she collapses in his arms. Roads! I look back to see where Sawyer may be and a see him laying on the sidewalk not moving, with a couple people standing curiously around watching this scene play out. How is this scene going to play out? I have someone who is suppose to be a trusted security member holding a gun to my passed out wife and another security laying what could be dead on the sidewalk. I looked up front to see if Taylor is seeing any of this, and I watch him slowly coming up to my side. I turn my attention back to my wife and before I say a word a black van pulls up behind Roads and throws the side doors open. As he backs up to the van with Ana dangling in his arms and a gun to her head he tells me, "Get in, if you would like her to live." He climbs in with her still holding the gun to her temple and lays her down on the floor.

I slowly start walking to the van, unsure of what is going to happen. I feel Taylor's hand on my shoulder protesting my decision, but what else am I going to do? "Mr. Grey," Roads continues, "It doesn't matter if she's dead or alive, I just need to deliver her body. Her condition depends on you." As much as I didn't want these guys to take Ana, I didn't want them to take her alone either. Someone has to be with her, to protect her and my baby. So I made my decision and started for the van. I looked back to Taylor and mouthed "Find us" to him, and I'm sure he understood exactly what I needed him to do. I climbed in the van and was pushed into the back seat.

As soon as I sat I had someone grabbing my arms and legs and restraining them to the seat as Roads slammed the door shut. The van took off pretty fast for traffic and started heading down the road. I looked at Ana laying on the mat they placed on the floor and watched Roads handcuff her limp wrists to the side of the van, comfortable enough to let her continue laying down, but retraining enough for when she woke. My poor Ana, I never wanted any harm to come to her, and now our baby. Anger rose up in me as I looked over to Roads to demand what is going on. Before I could holler out at him, he spoke. "I'm not the one with the answers you seek, Grey, but you will get your chance to ask your questions soon. So just shut up and sit back, we are going for a ride." A piece of duct tape had covered my mouth so I couldn't speak any more, and I just looked down at my sleeping beauty as I waited to see what is in store for us next. I hope Taylor finds us, and quick! Ana is near her due date, and this stress will not be good for her when she wakes up.

Oh baby, I'm so sorry!

A/N:

Well this is the first chapter, I hope you liked it, I do have an idea how I want to take this, please review hope to have next chapter up either tonite or tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank you all for the follows I have already… they have been coming in as I was working on this chapter for ya'all please review, and I hope to have another chapter tonight again, I do not own the characters.

Chapter 2:

TAYLOR'S POV:

I'm glad we got Ana out today, a little sun on her cheeks is doing her some good. I watched as that woman who hates shopping went stir crazy in the stores. I guess any reason to go outside would make her happy right now. She's been held up in the house with Gail, and Gail has informed me that she seems a bit depressed on some days, doing nothing but sitting with some ice cream and watching tv… so I had no problem with arranging this day out for her. I made sure her two securities were right behind them watching their every move while I stayed ahead and scoped out any threats or paps we may run into. I hired Roads not long after the Hyde incident, to ensure that Ana had maximum protection when not at home. We haven't had any problems so far, except the occasional pap here and there, but the new guy seems to hold it pretty well. I think he may just work out, he doesn't seem to leave her side.

I'm not too far ahead of the Grey's when I heard a bit of commotion going on behind me. As I turned to observe, I saw Roads coming up behind Ana quick, a little too quickly to not be alarmed. As I started to walk fast over to where they are, I watched Roads cover Ana's face and her go limp in his arms, then a gun to her head. I slowed up my walk, but had my hand near my gun… but the look on Roads face as he saw me told me not to touch it. He was serious about killing her, and I wasn't going to take that chance. I took a look back to see where Sawyer was, I know he would never let anything near Ana. He really takes this job seriously, especially since she's been pregnant. But I see a little crowd around a body laying down on the sidewalk with someone bent checking his vitals. Oh Luke, I hope you are ok, just hang on. I draw my attention back to Mr. Grey, and he's about to go into the van that just pulled up out of no where. I put my hand on his shoulders to let him know that I didn't think it was a good idea. Roads spoke to him, and it drove me mad just to know that I knew what Christian was going to choose. I can't blame him, I would too if it would be Gail, but as much as I didn't want him to go, the look he gave me told him me he had to. He mouthed the words "Find us" and I just gave a little nod. With guns pointing at Mrs. Grey I wasn't going to make more of a scene here that would cost her life, so I watched as Mr. Grey climbed into the van and the door slam and the vehicle speed off.

I immediately started to dial Welch from my phone as I ran over to where Luke lay. Once he answers, I tell him to dispatch an ambulance to my location and everything that just happened. I gave him the description of the van but not the plate numbers.. the assholes didn't have any. I also told him that he needed to start tracking the Grey's with the devices that were installed into their wedding bands so we could locate them. It was Mr. Grey's idea, for a few different reasons… loss, theft, or in special cases like this, to track.

I'm kneeling down by Sawyer and notice he's unresponsive. Blood is seeping from his chest area and I take of my jacket to put pressure on it. I have a much bigger crowd now as the ambulance pulls up. I can still hear his breathing, but it's not very strong. A couple of EMTS move me out of the way to tend to him. They ask me a couple of questions, but needed to hurry because he is in critical condition. I stand up and watch as my friend is lifted into the back of the bus and the doors close to transport him to Seattle Grace.

I call Grace ask if she could meet up with Sawyer at the hospital, but I didn't receive an answer, so I called Gail to inform her of what is going on. I could hear the sadness in her voice as she said she would be there in no time. I hang up and start my way to Welch's office… we had got to find them!

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I don't know where we are, or what is even going to happen, but I do know I cannot leave Ana's side, no matter what. I can't let anyone take her, and I need to bring her home safely, her and our son. I told Taylor to find us, and I hope they are already on our trail. I had special jeweler put a tracking device into our wedding bands, it was an idea I had after the Hyde fiasco. I want to know where my wife is if anything like that happened again. So as long as she wears her wedding band, I can always find her. The only ones that know about it are Taylor and Welch. Ana doesn't even know, I hope she doesn't complain about it… this just may save our lives.

They placed a blindfold on me not too long after they duct taped my mouth. I have never been so out of my control and unable to do anything about it. I want to rip thru all this and start killing, but I also know that any wrong movement on my part they can take away my life that is lying passed out at my feet. I can hear muffled conversation from the front, and feel the van moving at a fast pace, and around curves. We must be going out of town, but which way? Do I have Taylor following close behind?

I hear her moaning and my heart skips a beat… I would rather her to stay asleep as to not cause any stress to her just yet. She has no idea what is going on, and this will be a surprise for her when she wakes. I hear a few more moans, and I wish I could tell her that it's all going to be ok, but I can't even let out a whimper. I wonder what they plan on doing, who are we going to go see? I start to hear her become more coherent, and I just inwardly sigh with sadness and listen to what is going on around me. Then a loud gasp!

ANA'S POV:

Ugh! I don't feel right, I've got a headache and my arms feel sore. I hear myself moan, I'm not sure if I want to wake up right now. I try to remember what happened, try to play it in my mind again, and all I can see is Christian's face, how scared and horrified his look was before everything went dark. I can feel that something is not right, something bad is happening! All these thoughts cloud my mind at what is happening right now and I start to cry… I'm just so scared right now and don't know where I am. I feel a hand rub my upper arm to try and soothe me, with whispers of "its ok"… but I don't know who it is. I'm still crying, but keeping my eyes closed as I don't want to know just yet what awaits me. I try to wipe my face with my hands but they don't reach my face. Now I open my eyes a slit to see my wrists handcuffed just in front of me, but attached to the wall. I calm down a little to take in my surroundings. Standing over me is a man I've never seen before, a bit stocky with bright blond hair and pale green eyes. He glances down at me and with a look tells me to be quiet. With tears still swimming in my eyes, I continue to survey my surroundings. It seems to be a van, and it's really on the move. I can feel the movement under my body. As I look towards the back I see someone seated, tied to the chair with his arms and legs with a blindfold and duct tape covering his mouth. I gasped loudly in shock knowing who this man was… my beloved fifty! Why did he have to get caught in this too?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone again! I'm glad you are enjoying so far… but for this next chapter I just want to clarify that I do not know anything of the Seattle area, I'm from the east. With that said, if I happen to get something wrong with the area or it's not right, please don't call me out on it… just go with the flow and pretend its there I'm just using Seattle because it's in the books, and it's where they are from. Thanks again and don't forget to review! And again, I do not own any of the characters…

Chapter 3

TAYLOR'S POV:

I made it to Welch's office in no time, I am desperate to know where the Grey's are right now and I want them home safe tonight. I try Dr. Grey's phone again, voicemail. So this time I left her a message to get back to me as soon as she could. I called Gail to find out that Sawyer is still in surgery, and they are still not sure about the outcome. As I walked into the office, I had Welch giving me any information that he had.

"Well both signals are together," he starts telling me, but with a worried look on his face he continues, "But right now it seems the van has stopped right outside of Monroe, and it's been there the last ten minutes."

"So what does that mean?" I ask, "Is it at the final destination?"

"Not sure, there are some wooded areas out there, a good spot to hide or to take a break. It's not too far from here, do you have anyone to send up that way?"

"I'm getting a team assembled right now," Taylor says as he types furiously into his phone, "we are leaving in the next ten minutes. I want you to let me know if they start moving. See if you can get ahold of Dr. Grey, she's not picking up her phone. Also call Mr. Grey and see if he knows where his wife may be."

The good old Dr. not picking up her phone is starting to get me worried, but I haven't heard anything from my other men stationed about any other problems besides the one we are currently facing. I'm trying to text Nolan, the security I have on her, but he is not replying. Looks like I'll have to send someone over there to see what's up. But right now I'm on my way to the SUV to pick up my team for a road trip. I give Ryan a quick call.

"Hey T"

"I need you to head over to the Grey's mansion and check up on Nolan, he's not answering and neither is the Dr." Simple and to the point, here's to hoping nothing is wrong.

"Got it T, call ya right back."

Now that it's all set there, I need to get moving. I drive thru traffic, faster than I would normally just to come up to the house just on the north side. Out comes my team, a few friends I have made thru the years of service and a couple of securities on their day off. Well Gentlemen, we are in for a treat today!

As they all climb in I drive like crazy up towards Monroe, and where the signals from their trackers are coming from. I fill them in on what is going on, and we try to decipher what plans we should consider to take. As we talk I get a phone call from Ryan.

"Uh, T?" he sounds shaky, a little too shaky, "Dr. Grey is not here and… and I did find Nolan, Sir."

"Well?" I don't have time for games, I've got to get to Christian and Ana as fast as I can before something terrible happens.

"He's dead, sir."

I didn't know what to say, if Nolan is dead, that means someone killed him to get to Grace. So whoever is behind this, is starting to pick off the Grey's one by one. I can't let that continue, I'm mad at myself as it is for the mess up we are in right now.

"Thank you Ryan, contact all the Grey's PPO's and tell them what is going on, and to secure them. I will call Welch myself to let him know." With that said I hung up the phone and started to dial Welch and inform him of what I know so far. As I look down at the screen of the little blinking dots for Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I notice that they are on the move again, only this time just one dot moves while the other one stayed behind. I need to get there and fast!

ANA'S POV:

Ok, so right now I'm being kidnapped in a van by what looks like three guys, two I don't know, and one I do. Roads! Damn him, he's behind this? Or at least involved? I just can't believe my luck. I keep looking over at my husband, so still and quiet, I know it's just killing him right now not having any control over this situation. I don't know where we are right now, but I do know that we seem to be stopping. I wish I could look out the window, but all I see is the top of this van and just around the floor.

When the van came to a complete stop the blond opened the side door to reveal some light coming in. After my eyes adjusted, I just looked at a field, with woods not far beyond its border. The other guy from the front seat came on back and sat in the seat next to Christian with a smirk on his face. Don't worry buddy, my husband will wipe that smirk right off when we get out of here if I don't do it first.

"Well," he started to say, his voice hoarse, "As our instructions this is the end of the line for someone."

I could see Christian tense, and I could feel the fear creeping up into my body. What is this guy talking about? Before I could ask he took Christian's blindfold off so I could I could see his eyes. There were so many emotions swimming around in those beautiful grey orbs, anger, sadness, worry, and definitely fear. Seeing his fear brought great fear to my eyes, and along with it tears.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" I squeak out. I had to know, I didn't like the way this situation was starting to look.

With a chuckle the man responded, "Well, pretty lady, we need to take you to our boss, who has been waiting a long time for you. He said he only wanted you, and to take care of anyone else that may stand in his way."

As I sat up some I could feel a gun to my head as I watched the man start undoing Christian's restraints. "Now Grey, you make one wrong move and we put a hole in her pretty little head. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

I felt paralyzed, unable to move in fear of what was going to happen next. I kept looking into Christian's eyes as he looked right back at me, and watched as he was forced outside of the van.

"NO!" I didn't even know I yelled until a slap came across my face with instructions to shut up. When I straightened my head back towards Christian I saw him trying to battle the guy that took him outside. What happened next was too fast to comprehend, but in the end I saw my husband knelt down on the ground after being shot in the leg. I started to bawl, and could barely see the man drag him just out sight of the van and towards the fields.

I waited for what seemed like forever, until I heard it. Two gunshots rang thru the air and the sound just felt like a stab to my heart. I watched where they disappeared until I saw him emerge, the man. He didn't have Christian with him, and he was running back to the van. I kept shaking my head, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I was hoping that he would bring my husband back to me, but he left him out there. What's going on? I felt more tears trail down my face as the man jumped back into the van and closed the door.

"Move! Move!" he yelled at Roads who was driving, "It's done."

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I started to scream, demanding to know what he has done with Christian. I started to thrash my arms towards him, but only hurt myself in the process. I continued to scream at him until he dealt a blow of his own across my face and put some tape on my mouth. The van sped out of there to who knows where, and I sat in the back of the van crying, and scared. I just want to go home. And I want my husband with me. I can't believe that he could be dead. Not Christian, please not him! I sat and rubbed my belly and kept chanting in my head that we will all be ok, we will all be ok. Please, let us all be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for your reviews and follows! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Here is Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I can't see and I can't speak… this is killing me listening to Ana crying and I can't do anything to comfort her. I'm so lost and out of control right now. I hope Taylor is on our trail, because I feel that something even worse is about to happen. I continue to listen to the soft cries I hear on the floor in front of me, so close but yet so far, as I feel the van slowing down. We must be where we are supposed to be, maybe now I could get some answers. The van came to a complete stop and I heard the side door open. I could feel someone next to me take a seat. I don't know who it is, but when he spoke I tensed up.

"Well," I heard him say, and I could tell there was a smirk on his face just by the way his voice was talking, "As our instructions this is the end of the line for someone."

End of the line? For someone? Are they going to separate us? NO! I won't let that happen, I need to stay next to Ana and the baby until we are ALL safe at home. Worry and fear as well a good dose of anger are starting to take over my body. He took off my blindfold and my eyes adjusted quickly, seeing my Ana sitting partially up with tears streaming down her face and the fear in her eyes, my heart cried out to her. I wanted to comfort her, to hold her, to even say something to her, but I still had this damn tape on my mouth.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" I could hear the pain in Ana's voice, I can tell she's scared for the answer to that question.

The man next to me started to chuckle. "Well, pretty lady, we need to take you t our boss, who has been waiting a long time for you. He said he only wanted you, and to take care of anyone else that may stand in his way."

I watched in horror as the blond guy kneeling down next to Ana draw a gun to her head as she tried to sit up a little more. I felt the rope that restrained my hands being cut, but before I could have any thoughts of fighting back I could hear his hoarse voice, "Now Grey, you make one wrong move and we put a hole in her pretty little head. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

I think of Ana, and I think of our baby, and I know I don't want anything to happen to them. I hate that I have to give control to someone to keep my wife safe right now, the only thing I can do is not to fight back. I could never forgive myself if anything ever happened to them. I kept my eyes on hers, trying to tell her how much I love her with just my look. I can see in her eyes that she knows what's coming, because I have a bad feeling of what is going to happen. They don't want me, they want Ana, so I am disposable right now. I'm ushered out of the van and I could hear her start to cry even more. It's tearing me up inside. I hear her cry out "NO!" and I wanted to give her a look to tell her to be strong, that I love you and always will. But when I turned to look at her I watched the blond slap her hard across the face. I couldn't stand there and watch her being hurt like that, so I started to slip my hands from the guy's hands and started throwing punches. It happened so fast, and I thought I almost had him until I heard the gun. Feeling the pain in my left leg I fell down to my knees and the man that dragged me out of the van grabbed my arms to behind me and dragged me further away from the van. I noticed he tied my hands and continued to drag me further into the field.

I never pictured my death to happen like this, I always thought it would be old age with Ana by my side, not so soon to leave her like this. As he dragged me out to the line of the woods, he propped me up against the tree. Panting from dragging me quite a ways he just knelt over with his hands on his knees. He looks up at me and takes his gun from behind him. Oh no, this is it… this is where I will take my last breath. I can't even have a last word because my mouth is taped shut. I look into my killers face and see his eyes staring at me, then it was his voice that brought me back to the reality of what is really going on.

"This is a mission I signed up for, but I'm telling you right now that I have made a few adjustments. I could possibly arrange for you to have your child, but I cannot let you have your wife. She is the one that is needed right now, not you, not that baby, Her."

I'm not understanding where this is going, I thought he dragged me out here to kill me. But now he's telling me I can have my baby? My son? How can this be possible… my son is still in the body of my beautiful wife, at least for another week or two. I stare at him with confusion, unable to ask anything. He must've seen the questions in my eyes because he answered me.

"You take this phone, and when the time is right, I will call you with instructions. And until you have your kid, you need to stay low. You are supposed to be dead." He tossed an old looking flip phone a few feet away from me and pointed his gun towards the woods and fired off a couple of shots. I just realized right then that he wasn't going to kill me, but he had to make it look like he did. Maybe to convince the other two back in the van… and Ana. Oh no! Ana's going to believe I'm dead! This won't be good, there is no way it can be good! Who knows what stress this can do to her right now.

I watched as the man started running back towards the road and tears just filled my eyes. I am so lost right now, I can't save my wife from the heart ache that she is about to experience, it's an ache I don't want to think about. With my wrist still tied behind me, but not very tight as one hand started to make its way thru the knot. I could hear the van take off and I know there is nothing I can do at the moment but try to get hold of someone to help. I started to crawl on the ground, still sore from the shot to the leg, towards the phone. This little piece of crap technology is right now my only connection to get my family back. I rip the tape off my mouth, thankful for the air that brushes up against my lips. It wasn't long before I heard a car coming down the road, sounding as though it's slowing down. Are they coming back for me?

TAYLOR POV:

We are almost where the first signal is, and I'm almost frightened to what we could find here. I slow up the SUV on the road and look around. The signal is coming off the road, so I'll just park and we will all search on foot. As I parked I took a look around to make sure no one else was here, and we wouldn't be ambushed. I gathered up my gun and my phone with the signal and started towards the field. I couldn't see anything and I was hoping for the best, but expected the worse. I became trekking thru the fields following the signal and looking around. I figured I should start looking down, as I may not like what I find.

Getting closer to the wooded area I start to see some color lying in the field. Running to the still mound I just knew it was Christian, and the thought of him dead had me run faster. Tears were about to well up in my eyes with this thought, he was more than just a boss, he was a friend. I came up onto his body and saw blood seeping from his leg. Not knowing any other injuries he may have I bent down to check his pulse. As I reached for his body his head shot up and a small thankful smile came across his face. He's alive! I call for my buddy to come on over to help me take him back to the SUV, taking off my belt I wrapped it around his leg as to not lose any more blood.

Christian didn't say a word as we hobbled him back to the vehicle, but I could see that he was crying. Once we sat him down I told him that we needed to get him back into town and to a hospital. His only answer was a nod. I tried to get some information from him, but he was so withdrawn and wouldn't speak. I turned the SUV around while my buddy looked after his leg from the back, and I kept an eye on the other signal on my phone. It was still moving, and very far away. I think right now our best option is to get back and form a different game plan, with what information that we have now. So with that in mind, I headed back to Seattle calling Welch to inform him of the current situation.

ANA'S POV:

We are still moving, and I lost all track of time. I can't believe my husband is dead, but that is what they are telling me. I lay back and just wait, wait for my fate. I'm not sure what happens next, but it can't be any worse. Although something is telling me that it will. I think I fell asleep for a bit because when I woke we had stopped. I take a look around, realizing its dark outside, not sure of the time. The blond freed my wrist from the handcuffs and I tried to rub the soreness from them.

"Come." He tells me. I climb out of the van and the urge to pee is really pressing. I'm about to ask for somewhere to relieve myself when he tells me there is a bathroom in this place I could freshen up. He walked me up to this little place, no neighbors to be seen that I know of, and I don't get a good look at the house because of the darkness. Stepping inside he led me down some stairs to a wooden door with a lock and pushed me thru to the little room. I noticed it had a couple of mattresses on the floor with some blankets and pillows, and a little room off this room with a toilet, no door. I immediately rush to where my bladder calls. Stepping into this little bathroom I look over and ask the blond if he could give me some privacy. I have got to pee, but he is not going to watch me. He tells me he has got to go anyways and to make myself comfortable, and with that he left the room and closed the door. I could hear him locking it from the outside.

I blew out a breath and started to pull down my pants for some sweet relief. Oh if that doesn't feel good! I finish doing what I had to do and get up to wash my hands. Wondering back into this little room I notice it has no windows, and I'm sure no one could hear me anyways. This day has been tiring emotionally and I know I needed a good rest. I wanted to scream and cry but I also know that I have our baby to look after right now, keep him safe. I wish I could have kept my husband safe, I could have done more. I lye back on the mattress and unfold the blankets to cover myself up with. Laying down I start to think about my beloved fifty, and how much I love him and the reality that I will never see him again and I start to cry.

I must've cried myself to sleep as I could hear the door open then close again and locked. I don't know who is in here with me, but I know I don't want to find out. I keep my eyes closed, pretending I was still sleeping. It was when I felt a gentle hand pushing my hair from my face that I finally opened my eyes to see who was touching me. I was shocked at who I saw… "Grace?"

A/N: ok, here's this chapter for tonight, I have tomorrow off of work and can update again please review! And for those of you in this snow… Stay Warm!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm hoping to have a couple of updates for everyone today! I got the day off and school is in session… so it's just me, a cup of coffee and the computer! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and followed this story, I hope I don't disappoint!

Chapter 5

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

Sitting in bed at Seattle Grace waiting for the doctor to come and discharge me, I'm flipping this archaic device just begging it to ring, hoping for an answer on the other side. I've gone thru this phone and there is no information stored anywhere, and no way to reach the other side… but they can reach me. Will they? And what will they tell me? I feel so hopeless, I'm failing my wife and son. I got shot in the leg, but it didn't hit anything vital, just a quick fix and crutches for a few days. I learned what had happened since Ana and I were kidnapped.

My mother has gone missing, and her PPO Nolan was found dead. We heightened security all around the family. We think the same people that have Ana also has my mother, but I'm not sure why. It seems as if someone is picking those closest to me, but for what reason? I have Welch looking into any new or old threats that may seem to put us in lead. Right now all we have is the little blip on the phone, to show me where my family is. I guarantee that I will not lose sight of that signal.

Taylor has a team headed out to follow the signal, it seems to be up by Silver Lake, a bit further out into the woods I'm told. They definitely would have taken her there! I'm just waiting on word from Taylor about how the crew is doing. Last I heard they were just 20 minutes out, then some hiking and scoping. And that was half hour ago. I keep watch on my phone, for any sign of her signal moving back towards me, towards home.

I called Ray last night, and told him what was going on. He's making a few calls himself and will be in sometime tonight. He assured me he would call Carla, which I greatly thanked him for. I spoke with Flynn in the night, and he will meet me back at Escala when I arrive. I need him on my team constantly right now, I don't know how to handle these feelings I'm having.

The doctor comes in to give me my instructions and I see Taylor in the doorway holding my crutches. I thank the doctor and I follow him on out, I refused the wheelchair, I wasn't going out like that. He led me to a side entrance so we don't get mobbed by the paps, there were some witnesses yesterday that saw the abduction, and the media has been going crazy. I can't deal with them right now. I climb into the back of the SUV, and Taylor starts to drive us on home. I kept watch on my phone, willing the little blip to move, do something. It wasn't long until I got my wish.

"Taylor!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Any updates from your team? It looks like Ana's moving." I asked him. Does the team have her? Is she safe? I see that the direction is taking farther out, not sure if it's a good sign.

"I haven't heard anything yet sir," he answers as he pulls up in the garage, "I've been expecting their call, but I also know my guys, they will do the mission first, and report later. Trust them sir, they will track her down, they are handy men in the wilderness."

"Ok," I sighed out, "But I want you to find out what the status is when we get upstairs. Ana's moving and I want where and I need to know why. I want to know your men have her. And find out about my mother, is she with her?"

We ride up in the elevator together, but remained quiet. I kept watching Ana moving, even farther than the original point. Taylor was doing some texting, reaching who he can right now. I'm so nervous, anxious and very worried. I want information and I want it now!

The familiar ping of the elevator alerts everyone of my arrival. I have a few people already waiting for me, and have already set up station in my apartment. Gail is in the kitchen providing snacks and drinks for the hard workers, when she saw me she came to offer me a glass of wine, in which I graciously took, and led me over to the sofa in the great room. Gail has been strong these last two days, she has been going up to the hospital continuously for Sawyer, he has made it out of surgery, but is critical. We are hoping he heals well while in his coma, but I will make sure he gets the best care possible.

I sit and sip my wine, looking at my phone, and listening to the constant chatter and ringing going on thru the room. I'm not paying close attention to details, but I do know everyone here is doing their best to find Ana and my mom. Flynn comes over to sit by me, with an understanding look on his face. I talk to him briefly, nothing that wasn't said last night when I called. I know he's worried too, he may be my therapist, but he's been a friend of the family as well. I watch the signal move, at a quicker speed farther away from home. In my heart I know something is wrong, she's going the wrong way. I was about to call Taylor when I saw him coming over to me and taking a seat. The look on his face told me it wasn't going to be anything I want to hear, but need to. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly and looked him in the eyes.

"Sir, we have a situation."

GRACE'S POV:

I'm not sure where I am, but I know I'm not home. I don't remember much before I passed out, just going out to my car to head to work, then I heard a gunshot and someone grab me and everything go dark. I woke up in this little room, who knows where, on a mattress just thrown on the floor. At least there are a couple blankets and pillows, it is a bit drafty in here. It reminds me of an old basement, no windows and concrete walls. There's a little room over there with a toilet and a sink, but nothing else. What would anyone want with me? Was I just kidnapped? I'm so unsure of everything right now, I wonder if anyone has noticed me missing. Knowing my son, he's got a whole team out there looking for me right now, so I'm not worried. I'll just sit here and wait until help arrives.

I hear footsteps above me, and I know someone else is here with me. I'm not sure if they know I'm awake yet or not, but I'm not going to clue them in either. I'm listening to the muffle sounds of the voices, with only a few words clear. I don't want to assume anything, but what I'm hearing isn't sounding good. I can hear them moving across the floor, then what sounds like someone coming down the steps to the big wooden door across the room. I heard them unlock it from the other side, and the door swung open. In came a man, maybe early thirties, with brown hair and eyes, and pretty tall and muscular. He came over to where I was sitting up in the bed and ordered me to stand up. Well, I know I'm not in any position to fight him, or even disobey his commands right now, so I slowly got to my feet. He grabbed my arm and led me thru the door.

"I don't want any trouble from you doctor," he warned me as he led me thru the rooms on the first level. I noticed where I was, it looked like an old beaten down house, in desperate need of some paint and new floors, and windows. Definitely a place to hide if you don't want to be found, but I do want to be found. I was taken up some steps to an upper room, where there was a chair and a window. I was told to stay in here until he came back for me. He left me with a sandwich and bottled water, and I will say that I was hungry enough to devour my little meal. I'm going to need to keep my strength up if I want to get out of this alive.

I don't know how long I was kept in that room, but I do know it was after dark. I looked out the window and all I saw was trees, woods, no houses, no towns, no civilization. We are really hidden deep. As I sat there wondering how much longer I watched as headlights came into view. I was hoping and praying it was my rescue, but as I watched the van stop I gasped in shock by what I saw. The men were dragging a very pregnant woman out of the van and leading her into the house. Ana! Oh no, now I know that this is definitely a bad feeling. I notice tears filling up my eyes and I try to not let them fall. I need to be strong, I have a feeling Ana needs me to be. I hope I can see her. I run to the locked door and place my ear against it just to get a better listen in on what is happening downstairs. I heard the front door slam, and then steps going down. I'm assuming they are taking her to the same room that I woke up in.

After a bit of silence I heard voices talking in the room downstairs. It was clearer than what I heard from the basement, and I can make out more of their plot. My face paled as I heard parts of the plan, and I think why anyone would do that to someone? Now I'm not only scared for Ana and the baby, but for myself as well. I cannot let Ana know what they are planning, she will definitely worry and stress herself, I only wonder how she is doing right now with the stress she currently has. My heart is breaking for that sweet girl in the basement, she doesn't need this. I can only imagine what my son is going thru right now, probably pulling on his hair and using every bad word in the book. He's probably bought the cussing dictionary just so he can have a few new words to add to his vulgar vocabulary. I bet Taylor and Sawyer and frantic trying to find every lead to us, and they have the best in the business working on finding us. I just hope they do, and in time.

I was deep in thought when the sound of footsteps climbing up the stairs towards me. I backed up and took a seat in my chair. The door unlocked and the same man from earlier came in. Looking at me he informs me that there is someone I need to be with right now, and that it's important right now to keep her calm. They need this baby alive, and I'm here to ensure that to happen. I'm not sure completely what's going to happen after Ana gives birth, but I'm sure they will no longer need me after everyone is ok. I just hope my son finds us before she does give birth, this is not a place for a baby to be born.

I'm taken down the steps to the room I was once in, and open the door slowly. He pushed me thru without a word and quickly locked the door. I looked over to the figure on one of the mattresses lying on the floor, and with the dim light overhead I can make out Ana. There are tear streaks on her face, and she's huddled in a fetal position. I immediately go over to her, and try to wipe her hair from her face, just so I can see her better. Unshed tears fill my eyes as I look at her, looking so lost, scared, and alone. But right now she's not alone, I'm going to be here for her. I see her eyes open, and the look she gave me was of utter shock.

"Grace?" I heard her whisper. I just gave her a little smile and she sat up and I pulled her into a hug. I know we are both needing this connection, she is like a daughter to me. She continues to cry into me as I held her, and I tried to soothe her. I could feel her sobs quieting and I looked down to see that she fell back to sleep. Sleep, my sweet girl, you will need your rest for what we have in store for you. I closed my eyes and tried to rest myself, and drifted off to sleep holding onto Ana.

? POV:

Well, my plan is going smoothly so far, no hiccups. I have been planning this for awhile now, getting the timing just right. As long as my men don't fuck up everything will fall into play. I need to break her down to nothing, so I can rebuild her how I want her. I want this done soon, but I need this done right. Right now nothing can link me in this, not yet. When the time comes everyone will know the great mind they are dealing with! I will not fail! Or my name isn't….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ANA'S POV:

I slowly wake up and find myself in Grace's arms. She's holding onto me as if I were to disappear, so I just hold back and embrace the comfort. I don't know what's going on, no one has told me anything. All I know is my husband is dead, and my mother-in-law is here with me, held captive as well. I'm hoping that Taylor and Sawyer will find us, and we will be rescued. I'm not sure how they will find us, I'm sure we went a ways out of town, and I don't have any device that would track them to me, I don't know where my phone went. I'm guessing they took it and tossed it while I was passed out in the van, I just don't know.

I lay here for a moment, holding onto Grace until my son decided it was time for the bathroom. I untangled myself from Grace's hold and made my way for the little toilet. After doing my business I returned to find Grace sitting up on the mattress, waiting for me. I sat down in front of her and took her hands into mine. I had to talk to her, see what she knows, and I also have to let her know about Christian. "Grace, what are you doing here?"

With a deep sigh she responded, "Oh Ana, I wish I knew the exact reason, but I don't. I was taken yesterday and brought here, and you arrived last night. I'm sure everyone is out looking for us and everything will be fine. We just need to hang tight and wait for help. We can get thru this, I know, because we are strong women, and no one will break us."

I stared into her eyes as mine started to fill with tears. I had to tell her, to let her know that I'm not sure if they will find us. I'm not even sure if they could locate Christian's body right now, he is so far off the roads. I hate to think his resting place is somewhere the wild animals can feast upon him, tears start falling at that thought. I had to tell Grace, she has to know about her son.

"Christian was captured with me yesterday," I began to tell her, "I was knocked out, but when I woke up they stopped the van." I started to shake, and I could tell that Grace knew where this story was going, I could see tears starting to well in her eyes. "They took him from the van, and into a field. I watched them drag his body after they shot him in the leg after he put up a fight."

Tears are starting to stream down my face, and I couldn't stop them. I kept sobbing and finally choked out, "I didn't see them for a long time, but I heard … a couple of gun shots and then… then" I almost couldn't get the rest out, I was crying so hard, "Just the man came back, and we left." I couldn't hold it in, I really cried out my heart into Grace, and I could tell she needed comfort as well. I just told her that they killed her son, and she started crying along with me.

"I know, baby, I know," Grace tried to comfort me, "Right now things don't seem right, and they're not. But we have to be strong to get you home, and my grandson, safe and sound."

I know what she is saying is right, I feel the loss of my husband, but I need to stay strong to bring my baby home, and we need to figure out what they have planned for us. We didn't stay long crying into each others arms until the door opened and in came a couple of the guys came in. I could hear some commotion from upstairs, and it sounded like more people have joined the party. We were told to follow them, so we did. Heading up the stairs I didn't let go of Grace's hand, I needed to draw strength from her, anyway I can. Upon arriving in what I assume is the living room I looked around the group of people just standing there. There were at least five, and Roads was one of them. That stupid son of a …

My thoughts are interrupted with the tall brown haired man hollering that we need to go. Hopefully wherever we are going we will be seen, and maybe even found by our security team. I'm sure Taylor has whoever he can out searching for us. We are ushered outside, and I notice it's not quite morning yet, and the dawn is barely peeking thru the horizon. Grace and I are led to the same black van that brought me out of here last night, and instructed to sit in the back. We are not restrained, which I thought was odd, but the brown hair guy was facing us, holding a gun in Grace's direction. Of course I'm not going to cause trouble, there is too much at stake here. So I sat quietly and waited to see where this nightmare was going to take me.

Before the side door closed, I noticed the other half of the group climbing into another black van, just like this one with no back windows, and I'm assuming that they will be following us. Now it's starting to feel like a parade, I wonder what we will pick up next. The van starts to go on its journey, and I sit back, still holding onto Grace's hand and just try to relax. The baby is starting to really move and I bring my other hand to my belly to calm him down, I think he can sense that there is trouble, and just wants me to know that he's still ok. I smile slightly at that thought, and just sit back and wait for this ride to be over.

TAYLOR'S POV:

After bringing the boss home, I jump right into the information circle we have set up here at the apartment. I learned that the signal seems to be coming from a little run down place just inside the woods over at Silver Lake. My team parked not far from there, and they are following the signal on their devices. They are on foot, and not long before they can get a visual of the place. I'm sure they will find her now, they are so close. As I'm standing and waiting for the call from my team leader, Adams, I look at the papers and computers displaying any threats that we may want to investigate for this matter. None is coming up, and we also have a team locating anyone who we suspect in this.

We have someone watching Elena Lincoln, and it appears that she has just been going to work then back home. Her salons are failing without the boss backing them, but she is trying to go down gracefully. Nothing seems unordinary in her day that could leave us to believe that she's behind this. We've even monitored her phone and emails, and I will say they are rather boring. So even though she seems in the clear, we will continue to keep an eye on her. I heard she seems genuinely shocked when she heard about the kidnapping thru the media, but I'm still keeping my eye on her.

We have been monitoring Jack Hyde from his jail cell, any calls he makes and who he hangs with behind bars. Nothing has indicated that he could be behind this, but I'm still watching to see. I'm not sure if he has people working for him, but as far as we can tell, he has been doing the same thing he has for the last few months behind bars… and it's not throwing up any red flags.

We even went as far as to look for any unhappy ex-subs. Someone who wants Ana out of the picture, but why would they want Christian dead? No one knows he's here except for our team, and the family members. We will be expecting them soon today, as it's easier to protect them all under one roof.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts from my cell ringing with Adams' number. I quickly answered, knowing he's got some important information.

"We see the house," he started to tell me, but took a short pause, "But I also see the tail end of a black van down the road leaving here. I checked our signal and it's following the van."

"So they left? They're not there?" I ask, feeling like we just missed our chance.

"We are about to go into the house to survey it, but I believe Mrs. Grey to be in the retreating vehicle, I have half my men going back to the SUV now to follow, Buck's heading that mission. I'm taking a few of us to the house for clues."

"Just keep me informed." I ended the call and ran my hand thru my hair in frustration. The boss is rubbing off on me I guess. I can't believe they are on the move again, and where to? I'm glad that they are following her signal, I just hope they reach her in time, and I also hope Grace is with her, because we have no way of tracking her. I'm only hoping they are both together for an easy rescue. I know I have to tell Christian what is going on.

I look over and see him sitting next to Flynn, good ole doctor, I'm glad he's here. I'm sure Christian is going out of his mind right now. He keeps staring at his phone and by the look on his face he knows something's not right. I'm sure he's watching Ana's signal moving away from where it's suppose to be. I go sit down by him, and start to tell him what I just found out.

"Sir, we have a situation."

The look he gave me tells me he already knows, just not the details of it. I explained to him how the team arrived in time to watch the van leave the house with Ana's signal, and they are working at following behind them. I told him about them going to search for any clues, and how it may help us to find her, and go after who is behind this. He listens intently, with a sad look on his face.

"Just bring my family home safe, Jason," he whispers to me, sounding broken, "please."

"I am doing all I can," I tell him, "Everyone here is trying to put an end to this, and bring everyone home safe. We will find them, I promise you." I just hope I don't have to break this promise, I need to bring them home.

I gave him a nod and headed back over to the circle of information. I want to know anything at this point, I don't like being in the dark. I headed over to Welch to see what he has uncovered, but I was not prepared for what news he told me. There is someone out there really messing with us right now, and I don't know how to stop it. What Welch told me, I know I need to tell Christian, but this will break him even more.

"Evans and Wilson were found unresponsive, and another Grey member is missing."

Damn, we need to get the remaining Grey's here, and now!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! Another chapter! Yippee! I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review

Chapter 7

CARRICK'S POV:

I can't believe this, my wife and daughter-in-law are gone, kidnapped by some group of men, and my son is supposed to be dead right now. I've been informed that we all need to go to Escala, and stay put until everything is resolved. I know Taylor has a good team trying to bring back the ladies, and I need to trust him in what he is doing. If bringing us all together will keep us safer, then I'm not going to complain. I just want my family back home, and my wife safe in my arms.

I tried calling Mia to see when she's planning on arriving, but it just goes to her voicemail. I tried to call Elliot, but Kate answered his phone. Apparently he left it at home when he went out to the store. So I can only hope that they arrive soon. Without seeing them in the flesh I'm going to worry for their safety. I'm in the elevator with my two PPO's, my security was increased yesterday, and I'm not going to fight it. If Christian believes that I needed another bodyguard for him to feel a little more secure, I won't argue. Right now he needs all the insurance he can get.

The elevator pings and I'm greeted in the foyer by Taylor, who shakes my hand and tells me he needed to talk to me and Christian. He just found out some news that we are not going to like. Fear is gripping my heart to know what he just found out, and I make my way over to sit next to my son. I see him there, sitting on the couch with this head in his hands, just pulling a bit on his hair. I could tell this situation was making him uneasy. I went to sit next to him, and he looked at me to acknowledge my presence. I saw his grey eyes so sad, that my heart was truly feeling for him. I know that I am hurting having my wife missing, but he is also missing his wife and child and mother. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he covered my hand with his. It was an unspoken communication between us. Taylor took a seat across from us, and started to inform me of what has been happening. But then he said there was something else, something he was just notified of. I listened intently as Taylor told us that one of my children is missing, and he believes they were abducted by the same people.

I want to know who is doing this and why!

TAYLOR'S POV:

I told Christian and Carrick about the information we found out but didn't go into detail until Welch called me over. When I reached the computer he was sitting at, he told me that the signal had stopped inside of town just a ways from where the house in the woods was. I checked the signal for myself, and called Buck to see where his team was. He answered after the first ring, and told me he saw it stop too, and is only fifteen minutes from the destination. Adams is clear with the house and is not far behind them on the trail. That gives me a bit of peace of mind, but I want them brought home right now! And then the matter of another missing person, they didn't have time to bring them all together just yet. So we need to handle this situation carefully. I hang up with Buck after telling him to just survey the place when he arrives, and wait for Adams before we decide the next course of action.

I call Adams to find out what clues he may have found. He said nothing that could lead us to a specific person, but someone was definitely kept there. There were a couple of mattresses down in the basement, but nothing else anywhere to indicate future whereabouts. I thanked him and told him that Buck was waiting for him. All I can do now is wait. I watch the signal as it's stopped at what looks like a small house just inside of town, and I'm hoping that they don't leave there. I'm tired of this cat and mouse game, it's time to shut it down.

I look over to Christian sitting next to his father, he's watching Ana's signal too. I can see a little ray of hope on his face as he notices it has stopped as well. He looks up at me, and I can tell he wants answers. So I go back over to sit with them and start explaining what the team is doing right now, and what our next course of action may be. We are still not sure who is behind this, but we will soon find out. After I finished explaining the plan to them, my phone rings. It's Buck.

He tells me that his team is set up watching a little run down house just on the other side of town, not many neighbors, and not much commotion coming out. He sent someone close enough for a check to see who is in there, and they can only hear out some voices, both male and female. He's waiting for Adams to show up, who is only five minutes away. I tell him to keep me informed.

I stand up to walk to the kitchen to see my girl, my Gail can always make me feel better, and right now, I need her. I put my arms around her as she was traying up some fruit and cheese for everyone. I'm amazed at how calm she can seem to be when everything is a whirlwind. I know that she is hurting inside too, she and Ana have become good friends, and she's worried for everyone. But she continues to try to make everyone feel comfortable, and I love that about her. She turned around and put her arms around me and just let me hold her, hug her, a connection I need to bring my head more focus in this game. I give her a chaste kiss on her forehead when my phone rang.

Upon answering it, I was hoping for good news, but only got confirmation that Adams arrived, and they are staking out a plan. There is movement in the house, and no one is aware that my team is just outside the door. I told them to be careful, but they needed to go in and investigate. I hung up and just sighed. This is it, the moment I've been waiting for, the rescue operation is underway. Within moments I should get a call to confirm that the Grey's are safe, and on their way home. I mindlessly took a couple of grapes off of the tray Gail was preparing, watching the signal on my phone for positive movement, and begging it to ring with good news.

It wasn't long before I got my call.

"Well?" I asked, please tell me good news. I can't take anything else bad.

Adams paused a moment before he continued, "T, this is going to be harder than we thought!"

A/N:

I want to thank you all again for reading my story… I hope I'm keeping it interesting please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

ANA'S POV:

I don't know how long we've been in this van, or how far we've gone out, but I'm tired of riding. Grace and I are just quietly sitting in the back, not causing any trouble. I could tell we are getting ready to stop somewhere, I can feel the van slowing down. I haven't seen much outside of the van since the back don't have windows and guy with brown hair also has a big fat head so I couldn't see well out front. From what I did notice, for the last while there didn't seem to be any signs pointing us in the way of civilization.

As we pulled up to a little house, I could barely see that we are on the edge of some little town. Not directly in town, but its walking distance. What the brown haired man told me snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ok, ladies," He said with a smirk on his face, "I need everything you got, just put it all in this little bag." He held out what looked like a little backpack, and I just leaned a bit forward and took a look in it and noticed it empty.

With confusion I ask, "Everything what? We don't have anything."

"The jewelry," he responded with an agitated sigh. "I need you both to take everything off, earrings, watches, all of it."

Oh boy, now not only are we kidnapped, now we are being robbed. Is this what it's all about? I'm sure Christian would've given them anything to get us back, but I know right now he can't. I can't think of him right now, I have to stay focused on this jackass robbing us right now.

I looked over to Grace and watched her with a heavy heart as she unclasped her necklace with a tear in her eye, and slowly draped it off herself. I know that necklace means a lot to her, it was a gift from Carrick long ago. I start to do as she was, I will comply, but I won't do it with a smile. I took off my necklace, it wasn't anything much, just something to put on, no sentimental value. I wasn't wearing my watch, but I was wearing a pretty little bracelet. One of my favorites, I hate to see it go. I watched Grace strip herself from all her jewelry as I did mine. Then it came time for the rings. This would be hard, my rings are very special to me, Christian picked them out himself, he spent his time getting it just right, and then presented them to me with love and a promise of forever. Forever came short. I could see Grace trying to hold back tears as I was, and we slipped our rings off together. I know that this is hurting her as much as it is me. Slowly we placed them in the bag and sat back sulking. Well, that's that.

"Not so fast, I know you got one more." The guy is just staring at Grace. "I'm the one that had to carry your body into the house."

I took a quick survey of any possible remaining jewelry, but I remember watching her take everything off. Grace gave huge sigh and started to lift her shirt up to show off her belly. My mouth dropped in shock when I gazed up my mother-in-law with what looked like quite an expensive belly button ring. I simply had no idea! She struggled a moment with it and finally got it out and reluctantly dropped it into the bag. I could not stop staring shockingly at this woman.

"They were my favorite ones too," I could hear the pout in her voice, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, darling," the guy said with a big smile on his face and turned around to hand the bag to the guy in the front seat and talk a minute.

I couldn't stop staring at Grace. She turned towards me, quirked up one eyebrow and said "What? Carrick likes it, and I think it's sexy. Just don't tell the kids" and then winked at me. I smiled even bigger, it was nice to have a little humor at a time that is so gloomy right now. "Your secret is safe with me." I assured her.

I drew my attention back up front, what are they going to do with the little backpack? My question was answered when I saw a figure walking up to the passenger side window up front, I didn't see details, but I could tell it was just a kid, just a teen. A few words were exchanged and the bag went out the window. Well, I guess I'll never see my jewelry again. After the exchange we drove off, away from the outside of this town, and to somewhere unknown.

It wasn't long before we stopped somewhere to eat. Of course we stayed in the van, with a gun pointed in our direction until the other guys came out with a loaf of bread, a package of bologna, chips and a couple of bottled waters. We sat in the back and made some sandwiches plain, but I didn't care. I was hungry enough to eat anything right now. And I do enjoy a good bologna so it wasn't bad. We stopped along the way to use deserted rest areas, and it seemed as though we drove all thru the night. Grace and I ended up falling asleep on each other at some point in time, and awaken when we made it to our destination. It wasn't even morning yet as we climbed out of the van, to stretch our aching bodies. I could use a good rest on a bed right now, maybe even a nice hot shower, or bath with bubbles. I was brought out of my little daydream by Roads.

"Now don't get any ideas of running, we are so far in here that you would meet up with a bear before you would a person."

I took a look around, and he is right. All I see are trees, and a house. It was a decent house, you could tell there needs some fixing up, but it's not falling down, simple little two story country home. We were led inside and I took a quick look around. It's small, but it's doable. But I prefer my home on the sound, that's where I want to be. We were told to wait in the little living room, so I went to lie on the sofa, and spread out a bit. I was going to be cozy even for a minute. The guys walked into the kitchen and started to talk. I couldn't hear everything they said, but I did pick up on key points. From the sounds of it, someone is coming to join us. I'm not sure who he's talking about, but I have a feeling we will soon know.

After a few minutes of relaxing, Roads came in and told us to follow him. As we went down some stairs I noticed we were going to another basement. Oh no, not again! I'm beginning to really hate basements. But this basement was set up differently. There was one full size bed, with a frame, not just a mattress on the floor, and a table. There was also a personal bathroom, but it came with a shower. Roads handed us some clean towels and washcloths and told us to make ourselves at home. He also threw down a duffle bag that contained some clean clothes for us both as well as soaps and shampoos. He turned around and left, locking the door behind him. I'm thankful for the fact that I can wash up and change, and I'm sure Grace was thinking the same thing.

So the next question, "You want to go first or should I?"

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I sat on the couch, just staring over to Taylor as he was talking to his team on the phone. I know the call is about Ana and my mother, they were suppose to already be in there and get them and on their way home. I'm getting nervous about this call, I can tell by Taylor's face that it's not good news. My father has a worried look on his face, and we sit as patiently as we can until we can get information. I watched and he gave out a big sigh and hung up the phone and then looked at me. I'm not sure I'm going to like what I hear.

Taylor sits down across from me and starts to tell me what his call was about. "That was Adams, they busted into the house where the signal was coming from. Ana wasn't there, neither was Grace. It was just a teenage boy and his older sister with a backpack of some jewelry they were suppose to pawn." He took a deep breath before he continued. "Ana's wedding ring was in there, along with what looks like Grace's. They are both together right now, but they are not there." I have Adams bringing back the boy here tonight, so we can question him. But right now, we have no leads."

My heart just dropped right there, I thought I was going to have a panic attack. There are no leads to my Ana, no way of knowing where she is, or with whom. Our last piece of hope has been torn away, it now lies in the hands of a boy. He better pray on his life that he gives us the right answers we want when he gets here tonight. My wife is out there, pregnant and about ready to give birth, with only my mother to help her. She thinks I'm dead, and she's probably scared. Who knows what they are doing to her, are they feeding her? Beating her? Torturing her? I just don't know! I put my head in my hands and start to pull, I don't know how I can handle this. I need to think of something.

I need my family back!

A/N:

Ok, I know that wasn't so long either, but I'm hoping to get one more out today. I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and is following my story. And I want to say a special thank you to 1983Sunny for recommending my story in her story "The Pact" it's a really good story, if you haven't read it yet, you should and please review, I like to hear from ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all my readers… here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9

GRACE'S POV:

After both Ana and I showered and dressed, we sat on the bed to try to figure out what's going on. I still haven't told her what little I heard, and I'm not sure I would like to. It could be very stressful to her, and she looks as though its time to deliver. Not yet, but close. I should tell her now, so she won't be angry that I held such information. I'm not quite sure on specifics myself, but I do know what I heard. I can only assume why.

"Ana, I have to tell you something," I started to say, holding her hands in mine. She's going to need comfort, as will I. "I heard bits and pieces and their conversation before you arrive the other night. And I'm not sure of what the plan is exactly, but I know what I heard."

I could see the fear in her eyes. I can tell she's mentally embracing herself for what I have to say next. "Go on Grace, I need to know, don't keep me in the dark" she whispered.

Ok, here it goes. I looked at our joined hands, because I could not look her in the eyes. I was too scared what I may see there. "They said when the baby was born, all they needed was you. I heard them talking about a baby market."

I heard her gasp and looked up. As I knew there would be there are tears threatening to fall from her eyes. I think she understands how serious this is, and how we need to be rescued before she gives birth. And in the case that this baby is born in this basement, we may never see him again. And I also know I can't deliver this baby on my own, but if I have to I will. And I will make sure both Ana and my grandson pulls thru. I didn't want to tell her anything else I heard, I don't want her to know my fate. I can only hope that help will come soon.

I hold her hands tighter, trying to give comfort to her. I tried to reassure her that Christian had a good team, that they all will find us in time. I have to do what I can to keep her spirits up, but I didn't want it to become a surprise if they take the baby from her. At least she now knows what could happen.

I just hope they come in time!

ANA'S POV:

I sat down on the bed with Grace after I showered and changed. She took my hands and told me about what she heard before I arrived, and I'm horrified. I want to cry, they want to take my baby away from me. He's the last thing I have to remind me of Christian right now, and I love my son so much. How can they take him away? They said they needed just me, so that would mean no baby. Why a baby market? He will be lost in a sea of other babies, and he could be beaten and abused growing up. I want a better life for him, not to be sold to people who may not care for him properly. I don't want him sold at all, he's mine, and I'm going to keep him!

And if they only need me, what are they going to do with Grace? I figured out that she's here to help me with the baby, that's why they took her too. Is there something she's not telling me? Does she know their plans for her?

I looked at Grace, and I couldn't stop the tears from falling or the question leaving my lips, "What about you?"

I saw her face fall, she must know. She shakes her head slightly and responds, "I don't know, I can only assume."

I know she's lying, but I'm not going to call her out on it. If it's something that she feels she needs to keep to herself, I won't push her. I just don't like how this situation is turning out. We sat quietly for a few moments until we heard some noise upstairs. The slamming of doors drew our attention that someone must be here. I can only hope for rescue, but I fear that it's not. We listened as the steps got closer to the stairwell, then came down the stairs. With a loud noise the door unlocked and swung open and a figure got pushed into our room.

Our jaws dropped in shock at who we saw… I would never have guess I would ever lay eyes on that face again! Both joy and sadness overwhelms me, because it's another person in the same trouble as we are.

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

It's been a couple of days, since we lost track of Ana. I'm going crazy around here, and I'm sure everyone else is too. We still have no leads, and Welch is going thru every threat we have received, and still keeping tabs on the top suspects. I don't think Elena is behind this, she seems to just be living her normal life, nothing extra. Taylor checked into her ex-husband, surely he'd want me dead, but what would he want with my wife? He seems to just be living the high life in the slums outside of Seattle. Hasn't left his place much except to go to the liquor store, and his phone calls are boring. We have checked to see if every sub is where they are suppose to be, and if any threats have come from them. I also know that Hyde is in jail, and we haven't heard anything troubling out of there. So now I'm trying to rack my brain to figure out who this could be. Whoever it is, they are going thru some great lengths to make sure they don't fail.

I'm pacing back and forth in the great room, I still have a station set up here, and Ros is covering GEH for me right now. She was let in on my resurrection but instructed not to tell anyone. HR has no comment at this time. I don't know how much longer I need to stay dead, at least until I have my family home safe and sound.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts from a phone ringing. I didn't recognize the ringtone, but I knew what phone it could be. I take out the flip phone from my pocket and looked at the number. I didn't recognize it, not that I thought I would. I nodded over at Taylor to tell him to come here.

I then took a deep breath and answered, "Hello?"

A/N:

The next chapter should answer a few more questions


	10. Chapter 10

This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out there for all you readers before the end of the night. I work tomorrow, so won't be able to post until the evening. Thank you all for your reviews and follows, I know I'm trying to keep what suspense I can. There are many good guesses as to who is the complete mastermind. I will say that is not ready to be revealed, as it's his game right now. We just need to follow along and see what happens. But when the time comes, things will for sure fall into play. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please review, I like to know what your thoughts are so far…

Chapter 10

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

"Hello?"

"Mr. Grey," the voice was low and hoarse, and I knew who it was. It was the guy that gave me this phone. It was my last lifeline I had to know how my family is doing. "I called to ask if you still wanted your child."

Do I want my child? Of course I want my child! I want my whole family! But right now he's reaching out to me to give me my son. With this call happening just a couple days after we were kidnapped, I'm not sure if the stress on Ana could have brought on labor. Anything right now could be happening, and I can't do anything to protect or comfort her.

"Of course I want my baby, I also want my family," I tried not to yell, but sound stern. I'm breaking inside, but I didn't want him to hear it in my voice. It drew the attention of everyone close by and they came over towards me to get any information.

"Well then," he continued, "I will be texting you some information, you follow the instructions and I will see that you will have your child."

"What about my family?" I had to know, right now I would do anything to get them all back.

"In time, right now I'm only willing to give up the child. Follow those instructions and I will call when its time with further information." Then he hung up.

I stood there just staring at the phone, trying to absorb everything that was said. He's willing to give me my life, then my child, I hope he's not bullshitting me! I don't care what his instructions are I will do anything to as long as I have a fighting chance to get my family back. Taylor comes over and takes the phone to copy down the number to give to Welch to see if we can get anything. As he gave me the phone back a text came thru.

I opened it to see what I needed to do next…

GRACE'S POV:

I watched in shock as my daughter tried to regain her balance after they pushed her thru the door.

"Mia?" I couldn't believe this, she's here with us, and I know my fate, I wonder and worry about hers. What is the plan? Why bring us all together if we are just going to be killed off? They only want Ana, but she is with child. So they needed someone to be here when she gave birth, I know that's why I'm here, but why Mia?

"Mom! Ana!" she gets excited to see us and comes over to embrace us. I look over at Ana and I can tell what is going thru her mind. As much as she is happy to see Mia, she also knows that her sister-in-law is in trouble as well. Something must be happening on the outside, I wonder if anymore Greys are going to walk thru that door.

I let go of Mia and she sat on the bed in between us, just staring. "Ya know," she began, "This is twice in one year I've been kidnapped. I think I need to change out my lucky rabbit's foot."

I'm glad she has somewhat of an upbeat attitude right now, its a little breath of fresh air I think Ana needs. I don't want to spoil it by letting her know what we know, not just yet. But I do want to know what she knows from the outside, if they are close to finding us. So I ask her how she got here.

Mia starts to tell the story of how she got a call from Carrick saying that Ana and Christian were kidnapped and I was missing. Taylor had informed her bodyguards to bring her to Escala to meet the rest of the family to be safe, but they were jumped by three guys before they got there. She passed out and woke up not long before she got here. Then she asked about Christian, if he was alright. He was kidnapped along with Ana, but is not in the room. I look over at Ana and saw her tears starting to fall, and then hide her face in her hands. I know this is a lot on her.

"Mia, honey," I began, but I think she knows what I was going to say. I grabbed her hands into mine, and started to tell her Ana's story. I watched as her eyes filled, then spilled down her cheeks. After what I told her, I reached over and embraced my daughter. I held her tight to me, trying to comfort as only a mother can. Looking over at Ana I could tell that she needed comfort as well, so I reached my other arm to her and brought her close to us. We sat there, not knowing how long, trying to comfort each other.

I'm praying to keep my family safe. Please, someone come rescue us!


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I had thought I was going to update last night, but with two teenagers and a husband home it was a fight for computer time. So I just took a well needed rest night, but here is another chapter! Thanks again to everyone, please review. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 11

ANA'S POV:

Mia's arrival brought me joy to have someone else I love here with me, but I also felt pain, as her fate is unknown as well. I can only assume what is going to happen, but I can also hope for the best. Grace and I told her what we knew so far, and about Christian. We fell asleep that night huddled close together all of us on the same bed. It was uncomfortable trying to fit all three of us on the bed, but I wouldn't have slept any other way. I needed their comfort as I knew they needed mine as well.

It's been a couple of days since Mia's arrival and nothing exciting has happened so far. The men have been down here to give us food and other things that were needed, and just yesterday they brought down a bunch of extra towels little blankets. I woke up this morning to another bowl of corn flakes and some orange juice. It's not a big breakfast that I usually get from Gail, but something to eat nonetheless.

As we ate our breakfast, Grace and Mia discussed with me the possibility of us trying to make a run for it. I'm not sure how close Taylor is to finding us, or if he's even on our trail. We have nothing on any of us they can track, and we are stuck in the middle of some woods who know where. We debated on it until we decide it wasn't worth it, as we were not in any position to overpower a group of men with weapons. I leaned back on my pillows trying to get comfortable. My back has been killing me for awhile now, and I try my best to alleviate the pain. I can see the look on Grace's face each time I wince in pain and try to move, I think she's worried that the time is near for the baby to come. I'm trying to hold out as much as I can, I don't want him to be born here in this dingy basement, but when the time comes there is nothing I can do about it.

I laid back and Mia propped my feet on her lap and started to rub them. Bless her, it's just what I needed, and I didn't have to ask. She kept talking to us as she rubbed the achiness away, just little things she knew, and did before she came here. She was a bit sullen with the thoughts of her ramblings, when she wondered what was going to happen now. I closed my eyes and kept listening, but I felt so tired. Grace noticed my drooping eyes and told me to just relax and get some sleep. So I listened to the good doctor and fell off to sleep.

GRACE'S POV:

I noticed Ana seems very tired this morning, she's been doing some tossing and turning most of the night. I believe the way her body has been the last couple days that it won't be long before my grandson decides to join this world. As much as I would love to meet him, I don't want him born just yet. There is still so much uncertainty as to what our future holds, but I know that we will know our fate once he is born. I'm just hoping for awhile longer, until someone comes to get us. Ana is fast asleep on the bed, and Mia laid down beside her, drifting off herself. I kept myself awake, just sitting on the end just going thru everything in my mind. I don't know exactly how long it has been since we've been here, but it feels too long. I am interrupted from my thoughts with the sound of Ana groaning in pain. I immediately go to her side and she opens her eyes. I just wish I could take this pain away, but the best I can do if give her some emotional comfort. Ana sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She told me she needed to use the restroom and I helped her to stand. She made her way to the little room, holding her back. I can tell the pain is getting worse by the look on her face. I watched to make sure she made it in ok, then I took a look at Mia's sleeping form. I hate the thought that she is in this with us, and I'm afraid to lose my daughter as well. My attention is drawn back to the little bathroom as I heard Ana hollering out, "Grace!"

Oh no! Not now!

TAYLOR'S POV:

It's been a couple of days since Christian got the text from the man holding everyone captive. His instructions were simple, ten million dollars into a certain account. Welch has tried to track down the number as well as the account and it doesn't seem to exist. But Christian authorized the transfer of the money, ten million is nothing to lose compared to the safety of his family, and the chance of getting his son. He wasn't feeling very well today, even though he's walking better without the crutches; his emotions are all over the place. Flynn has been great staying here with him to help cope with the feelings, but he's still lost.

We have been all over the place looking for anything. Any one that even thought a threat towards the Greys have been investigated and questioned or followed. The boy that Adams came back with the other night gave us no real information, just that he was told to take the bag to pawn the jewelry, take his share and wait for further instructions. No real help. He couldn't even give a proper description of anyone, just a black van. I just can't believe this is all happening! But we do have teams out looking for a black van, I've even contacted a few friends any where I could to be on the lookout. We've got coverage on over to New York and on down to Florida. Someone has got to see something.

I was checking our list over to see what else we could have missed when I heard Christian coming out of his study talking on the phone. I glance over and noticed it was the flip phone. I immediately stopped what I was doing and walked on over to him, I need to hear what's going on. We need some kind of lead!

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I'm sitting in my study with Flynn, just needing to throw out anything that comes across my mind right now. This has been an exercise I've been doing for the last couple of days, having so much bottled up I'm exploding faster than I normally would. And why shouldn't I? Everything has been ripped from me, and I cannot see a way of bringing them back. I have no control here, someone else does. It's like he's a puppet master right now, he knows how I work. I know Roads wasn't here long enough to be privy to things, like Ana's ring. His job was to protect my wife. That bastard! I swear when I see him…

Flynn brings me back to the here and now, "Christian?"

"Hmm?" I guess I was too busy in my own mind I forgot he was there, "I was just thinking of how it seems this person knows what moves I have. Doesn't it just make you wonder how we can't track anyone, get any information, and we are just sitting… waiting! And waiting for what? For someone who has control over this situation to tell me what to do next, that's what!"

And as if it was called, the phone started to ring. My heart just jumped into my throat, but I answered quickly and made my way to the door and out by Taylor. He needs to hear this, to know what's going on.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Grey," There's that voice again, I swear I can recognize that voice everywhere. It's the voice that will eternally end by my hands. But right now I must comply. He continues, "I'm just checking to see if you still have this phone handy, because it will be very important you do."

No shit Sherlock, "I do. When can I have my family?" Taylor is standing by me now, and others are looking over to where we are. That got their attention.

"Still, in good time. Right now, we are just talking about your child. I will keep in touch." And then he hung up. That a very short call, and had no information, but it also has me to think that we may be towards the end of this game. I'll keep looking for them, try to get an upper hand and over take this game.

I will be the winner, and I will have my family back!

? POV:

This is great! As far as I can tell everything is going just as planned, and it's going to start getting real exciting here soon! I'm being as careful as I can, but I'm getting anxious about what I have planned. The time can't come soon enough, but I know I have to wait…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

ANA'S POV:

Standing here in the bathroom, I just realized that I didn't just wet myself and not make it to the toilet in time, my water just broke. My water just broke! "Grace!" I tried to not sound too scared, but I think I failed. I kept thinking in my head, not now, oh please not now. I stood bent against the wall with my hands supporting me when Grace came in followed by Mia. I could tell by the look on their face they are thinking the same thing I am, but we can't worry about that now. This baby is ready to come, no matter where we are.

The helped me out of the bathroom and over towards the bed. Oh this pain is starting to get really unbearable, it feels like I've been kicked in the back. Grace helps me to take off my wet bottoms and sit me on the edge of the bed. I needed a moment before I laid back, but I did so with Mia's help. Grace draped the blanket over my bottom half and put her hands on my knees.

"Ana, honey, look at me," She tried to coo at me, but I began feeling an intense pulling on my stomach and gave a little yell. I didn't want to be too loud, no need to alert anyone else what was going on. Mia was up by my head, holding my hands and whispering kind words to soothe me. As much as I hate what may happen to her, I'm glad she's here. I need someone to help me, I know Grace will be busy down on my other end.

After the pain subsided some I looked towards Grace, "I know this isn't the right place to do this," she began, "But we need to do this. I don't think he's going to wait any longer. I want you to stay focused, stay with me here. I've never done this without the proper equipment, but it'll be fine, like the olden days."

"How very House on the Prairie," I replied back, and it brought a smile to both Grace and Mia. Grace is right, we need to concentrate on my son. I can't be thinking of anything that may happen afterwards. With peaceful thoughts I laid my head back as I saw Grace going under my blanket, telling me everything that she was doing. Mia continued to hold my hand as I tried to breath thru little aches that I was having.

Grace lifts her head above the blanket and tells me it won't be long now, I seem to have already dilated to a six. I heard the first born could take a while to get here, but I guess this little guy is in a hurry. I just need to sit back and wait, and hope everything goes smooth.

GRACE'S POV:

After checking Ana, I knew it wouldn't be too long now. I'll check her within the hour to see how much farther we have, but right now I need her to stay calm, and concentrate on the here and now, not the later. I instructed Mia to take some of these washcloths and warmly wet them for Ana's face. Now we just sit and wait.

After awhile of contractions, unsure how far apart since we didn't have the time, the big door opened. The same man who brought me here came in with some wash basins and extra towels. I also noticed he carried a diaper bag, with probably things that we will need for after the baby is born. He just sat them on the little table that was brought down a few days ago and left without a word. I know now that they know the time is here. They will no doubt be waiting to hear the baby's cries.

I turned back towards my girls, Ana was huffing and breathing as another contraction found her. I decided to check her again, it's been awhile since I have. I let her know what I'm about to do, as to keep her focused. After checking this time she is at an eight, definitely progressing pretty fast.

I turn to the table to see what all was left for us, and I see a few instruments that may come in handy for when the baby is born wrapped in one of the towels. I laid them out on one of the clean towels, and searched in the diaper bag. It had a couple sets of sleepers, bottles and formula, pacifier, and some diapers and ointments. I guess we have the basics, now we just have to bring my grandson into the world.

ANA'S POV:

Oh my, I keep thinking in my head as I try to breath thru another contraction. I'm just about tired of all this pain, and it seems to be happening every couple minutes. Mia keeps holding my hand and washing the sweat from my forehead. It's been awhile since Grace has checked me, but with the contractions seemingly close together she took another look.

"Alright Ana," Grace smoothly tells me, "You're ready to bring your son into this world, you can do it."

I cry out to myself, I'm ready to push, I'm ready to get this done and over with. But I'm scared all at the same time. What if something goes wrong? There is no one here but Grace that can help my son, no equipment of any kind if it's needed. I do believe in Grace, I know that she will do all she can to assure that my son has a safe delivery. Everything is ready and set up beside us, so all I need to do is push.

I felt another contraction rip thru me and with Mia beside me and Grace helping me, I began to bear down, bringing my son into this world.

TAYLOR'S POV:

It still seems like headquarters here in the great room, there are many here trying their best to find the ladies. We have gotten reports of black vans, but nothing held. Of all the black vans in the U.S., we are just looking for one. Gail has gone to visit Luke, he is out of his coma and starting to feel better. He didn't say much except that Roads just turned on him and shot. I guess he didn't see the betrayal coming, he was just as shocked as we all were. I did a full background when I hired him, and no red flags. I have Welch digging deeper, to see if he may have some connection somehow to someone that can give us a leg up in this fiasco. But nothing has turned up so far.

"T," Adams calls to me, "I think we got something"

I ran over to him, followed by Christian and Carrick who also heard Adams, and began to look at what he was looking. On the monitor showed a black van with no back windows pulling into the lot of the park that's not too far from here. As I'm watching to see if anyone comes out of the parked vehicle, I make a call to a team I know is nearby. I'm giving instructions when I heard a notification go off. I looked over towards Christian who then was looking down at his flip phone with a puzzled look on his face.

I think we may get them this time!

A/N:

I didn't want to drag out the birth too much, I'm sure everyone knows what it entails. I don't know too much about labor since both mine were c-section due to being breach. So I never really got to know what labor feels like (lucky I guess lol). But I do know the aftermath… the baby is almost born, now is the time for the plan to really take it's course… thank you readers, you are all awesome! And please review!


	13. Chapter 13

I just want to say thanks again to all of my readers out there enjoying my story! And thank you for the reviews… I enjoy reading what you all think so far, and I hope you will continue to review as I enjoy receiving them

Chapter 13

ANA'S POV:

After all the pushing, all the crying, and all the tears, my son was born. To hear his first cries brought immense joy into my heart, but I shed a tear wishing Christian was here with me to meet his son. I know he must be looking down, no doubt proud, and watching as he was brought into this world. He was handed to me after Grace cleaned him up and wrapped him in a soft warm blanket, then she went back down to finish what ever else needed to be done. Mia was still by my side, looking on as I traced his little face with my fingers and tried to memorize his features. My son looks just like his father, copper hair and all. His eyes weren't open so I couldn't see if he also had the grey that I loved losing myself into, but I was just content with him falling asleep in my arms.

"He's so beautiful, a real handsome little devil," Mia cooed next to me, "Did you guys have a name for him?"

"Theodore Raymond Grey," I told her, "Teddy for short."

"Just like a teddy bear," Mia was mesmerized by the tiny bundle in my arms. We sat there just gazing into his little face when Grace finished cleaning up and came over to see her grandson. I held him out to her, to let her hold him as well.

"Oh my," She gasped when she took a good look at the tiny babe in her arms, "He looks just like his father, but oh, he has your eyes Ana!" I looked over and sure enough, my son had fluttered his eyes open and was looking at his grandmother, and they were the brightest blue I have ever seen, even brighter than mine. He is truly a special little boy.

We sat for a little while admiring our new addition to our little helpless group when he decided he was hungry. I wanted to try to breastfeed my son, so Grace helped me for our first time feeding. It didn't take long for him to latch on and start suckling, and that warmed my heart. I felt a connection I never thought possible feeding my baby like this, I can't explain it. After his feeding I gave him a little burp and he fell right back off to sleep.

I couldn't pry my eyes from him, but I needed to use the restroom. So I handed Teddy to Mia so Grace could help me into the little room. After finishing my business and still feeling sore, I was being helped back to the bed when the door opened. Three of the guys came thru, two holding guns pointing towards us, as the unarmed man started walking towards Mia and Teddy. Oh no, Teddy! Not now, they can't take him!

He grabbed Mia by her arm, careful for her not to drop the baby and started walking her towards the door. Grace and I started to protest, but was silenced quickly by the gun coming closer pointing at Grace's head. "Not another word, I can just kill her right now." Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I know there is nothing I can do, I feel so helpless. I looked over at Grace and saw the same tears and emotions in her eyes that I was feeling. They were taking Mia, and Teddy along with her, and there was nothing I could do to save either of them. We watched as they went thru the door and it closed with a lock. I fell down to my knees and cried, cried for Mia and my son.

GRACE'S POV:

I felt so helpless watching them take my daughter and grandson, but I needed to help Ana back into bed. She was on her knees crying, no doubt feeling as I do. I wanted to drop down to my knees and cry as well, but I also know Ana needed to get back into bed to rest her body, she just gave birth. After laying her back on the pillows, I held onto her, knowing her pain, as I feel it too. We sat there huddled for a few minutes with tears streaming down our faces when we heard some commotion on the floor above us. Shushing our voices we tried to listen to what was going on.

I could hear Mia yelling, her words I wasn't sure of, but her voice sounded distressed. I worry for my daughter, what are they going to do with her? It wasn't long after that we heard a gun shot, then the sound of a body slumping to the floor, followed by one more shot. I could tell by Ana's shocked face that she knew just as I did what happened. Our suspicions were confirmed when we heard a deep voice holler out words of burying the body. I couldn't stop crying for my daughter, or the unknown future of my grandson, and I held Ana even tighter as we both cried for the loved ones we just lost.

We stayed in this embrace until Ana cried herself to sleep, I followed not long after.

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

Adams had found something! I immediately went over to the computer he was sitting at to see what he had found, and I saw a black van, just like the one that took me and Ana, just parked in a lot. I was about ready to ask where it was when I heard the notification ring on my phone. I pulled out the flip phone and opened up the text. I could feel Taylor's eyes on me as I read what it said.

"COME TO THE PARK..."

It was short, and brief, and it didn't tell me which park, but I knew, it was on the monitor that was sitting in front of Adams. Taylor tells me he already has a team going out that way, and that I needed to stay put until he had word. I didn't want to stay put! This could be my chance at getting my family back and I wasn't going to just stay put! Movement coming out of the van drew my attention back to the screen, and I watched as a couple of blurry figures stepped out and left someone there. I couldn't tell who it was, as the head was draped with a blanket, but I watched as they left the figure there, and drove off.

Taylor was right on the ball, calling for another team to intercept with the van, and possibly just follow to see where it leads. It may lead us to my family! But the team that was already on their way to the park was informed to investigate the person that was left behind. I needed to know who it was, and if it was someone who could lead me in the right direction. I gave Taylor the orders to have this person picked up, and brought here. I'm going to have answers today! I can't wait another minute, because this whole situation is really playing with my mind and my emotions.

TAYLOR'S POV:

I called a team I knew that was not far from the point where the van drove off. I gave them the instructions to follow the van, to see where it leads. This could be what we need to find everyone, and I'm not going to lose this chance. I told the team I have already on their way to the park to watch for someone covered with what looks like a blanket, and to pick them up and bring them right back to headquarters here. We will have to get the room ready for some interrogation, because who ever this is will tell us all that they know!

I'm told they are pulling in right now, and they have the figure in their sights. They seem to have taken a seat on a nearby bench, just hunched over. I wait for any more news, anxious because we are finally getting somewhere in all this mess. I can tell Christian is starting to feel a little bit of hope, his eyes seem to brighten some knowing that we could possibly find his family soon. He's doing very well considering the recent events, but I also know he has Flynn and his father and brother here along with him to keep him grounded.

My phone buzzed and I immediately answered, I didn't want to wait any longer guessing.

"T?" Came the voice of one of my old service buddies, "You are not going to believe this!"


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, two chapters in one day! I guess you can thank the weather for that. I didn't want to leave all of you guys hanging for too long, so here is another chapter Please review!

Chapter 14

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I watch Taylor as he spoke into his phone as his face paled a bit, but told his team to bring them in. We got someone! Now we may get the answers we need! I kept pacing back and forth, the park is not far from here, and they should be arriving pretty quickly. I could feel my father's hand on my shoulder to stop my pacing, I looked at him and I could see the worry that's been etched on his face this whole time. He suggested we take a walk to the kitchen to get a little bite, I agreed, because I know I'm going to need the energy when I face this person. I'll have Taylor with me so I don't beat them to death, because right now that's all I want to do.

We walked into the kitchen and saw Gail putting some finger sandwiches on a plate. I took a couple of the ones she already set down and gave one to my dad. We ate in silence, both knowing that words were not necessary right now. I have so much emotion running thru me right now, and so much playing on my mind. I went to the fridge to grab some juice and offered Dad a glass as well, as I was pouring each of us a glass I heard the familiar ping of the elevator.

I downed my juice before I decided to go face whoever came thru the door. I know Taylor's team has them under control, and I don't need to worry about anyone's safety as long as they are in this apartment. My father walked with me to go greet our 'guest'. As we rounded the corner I could hear my father gasp. I looked to where his eyes laid and I saw a small figure with a blanket draped over the head, and I couldn't believe my eyes!

As the blanket was drawn back I looked into the face of my sister, cheeks tearstained and looking pale, and with her a bundle wrapped up in a blanket. Could it be? Is it? I ran over to Mia and brought her in for a hug, careful not to smother the little bundle. I reached down and pulled the blanket away from a precious little face, and knew instantly this was my son. My son! He was returned back to me, along with my sister, and I couldn't be happier. I took him from her arms and held him, then brought Mia in for another hug while my father joined us. She was crying as well as we all were, I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

We all walked back into the great room and sat down, Gail brought in food and drink for Mia, in which she accepted. She was looking a little thinner, and I wondered if she was fed, if anyone was fed. More worry has seeped thru for my wife and mother. I uncovered my son to get a better look at him. He had soft coppery curls on top of his head, but looking into his eyes I saw Ana… he had his mother's bright blue eyes. My heart cries out for her, not knowing what is going on or where she is, or even if she is still alive. I have so many questions for Mia, she was the last one to see Mom and Ana.

I turned back to Mia with the questions in my eyes, and before I could ask she started to speak. She told us of how she was captured, and brought to somewhere in the middle of no where, and how she spent time with Mom and Ana. She was there for Teddy's birth, but was taken not long after, leaving everyone behind. She told us of the things that they discussed, what they felt was the plan and just different things they did. I asked if they were fed, because I know that this was a definite concern of mine. She told me they were, but not big meals, just simple snack foods and cereal to keep the body alive. I was angry, they couldn't even take care of them right.

I was brought back to reality when the babe in my arms started to cry. I looked down at that beautiful little face starting to make a fuss, and Gail came up behind me, carrying a bottle. I took it from her, and offered my little man some food. It just seemed natural holding Teddy and feeding him, he sure has brought joy into my life already.

Mia looked tired so I suggested she go to take a shower and lay down in one of the guest rooms. I know Ana left some clothes behind and Gail offered to retrieve her some. I watched as she left and turned back to my son, drinking greedily on the bottle. How I wish Ana was here with me!

TAYLOR'S POV:

I am so glad that Mia and Teddy made it home safely, but my job is far from over. Ana and Grace are still out there, still waiting for us to come and save them. I'm glad to hear Mia's story, of how they are all still alive, but I wonder for how long. I'm waiting for any news from the team that is still trailing the black van, just hoping for a lead of what to do next. I called a few more favors in to some old buddies who are also in pursuit of the van, the more men we have watching the better.

I watched Christian with his son, he seemed so much brighter holding him close and feeding him. His father and brother sat next to him, looking on and admiring the young babe. It felt good to know that there is a little silver lining to this dark cloud hanging over us, and maybe now a rainbow will shine thru.

I walk around the table, looking at every monitor that was on and bringing up different information. Most of it has already been viewed, but was just being reviewed for anything that was missed. I stopped by Welch, to see if there was anything else he found out about Roads. He still confuses me, as to why his background check was perfect yet he turned on us like he did. Is he the mastermind behind this? Or is he just a follower? I'm not sure, but I know we are going to find out.

Welch told me that even though Road's background check still kept coming up without red flags, he did start checking into his family and anyone he has come across since he was in diapers. He found out that Roads grew up in a stable home, but it was the older brother that had a disturbing background. I read thru the sheets that Welch gave me, and I was amazed that we never found this before. I know now that Roads is not the mastermind, but I wonder now if his brother is. His check threw up so many red flags that my jaw dropped. I think we may have something to go by.

My phone rang and I answered. It was the team that was following the van. They informed me that the van pulled up to a little house in the middle of a small patch of woods, and they wanted to know what to do next. I told them to keep watch if anyone comes in or out, and to get a closer look if they could. I will call them back when I figured out what to do next, I didn't want any harm to come to Ana or Grace if my team were found.

Now we just need a plan!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

Some of you have asked me, "What about Kate?" Well, I can say she is just fine; I didn't do her POV or anything really about her because this story is about Ana and Christian. I did mention Kate towards the beginning in which she answered Elliot's phone, to give a little suspense at who was kidnapped. In my head Kate is with Elliot at Christian's apartment. She's not going mental or breaking down, and I don't feel that she's a big character in this story. Yes, she is worried about everyone, but I will try to be a little more thoughtful and include her once in awhile so you guys know she's still here. Thanks to everyone again for all of your reviews and messages, feel free to ask any questions you have, I will try my best to respond to them without giving much away. I do like to keep a little suspense; it keeps everyone on their toes. And as for who is the Mastermind? Well, that I cannot answer, you will just have to wait and watch for clues. It will be soon, but I think we need to play a little more!

Chapter 15

TAYLOR'S POV:

With this information in my hand I hand it off to Adams and tell him that I need a team to stay on top of him. I want to know everything he does, who he talks to, where he goes. We need to keep an eye on this one. He accepted the papers and turned back to his monitor to locate him and make some calls. I just hope this is the lead that we need. I approached Christian still sitting on the couch holding his son to let him know what my next plan of action was. I told him about the black van stopping at a house that we believe the ladies may be held at, and my team is watching and waiting for the next order.

"Well get their asses in there and get them!"

Somehow I knew he was going to say that, but I suggested to him that we wait until we knew exactly who was in there, and how many, what weapons, and general layout. Mia said they were in a basement, and the living room upstairs was practically bare aside from a table and some chairs. I didn't want my team to go in and get ambushed or the ladies to take any heat because they were found. I have a feeling that if the worst came to be, these men would rather take Ana and Grace's lives than to give them up. He nods and asks me what I plan to do.

I tell him that I plan on going there myself, taking a team from here to go with me. They are only about an hour out, which will give the men enough time to access the situation. If anything changes they are to call me and we will go from there. I'm not sure if this plan will work, but for right now it's all we got.

I go into my office to grab my gear and jacket, and make a couple calls to round up my team. While I was heading thru the great room Christian stopped me, he had given Teddy to his grandfather to hold, and now he wants to speak with me. I could see the pain in his eyes. I know he knows this may be it, by the end of today we will further than we have been in nearly 2 weeks. I'm just ready for this nightmare to be over.

"Stay safe out there Jason," He tells me, but then I could hear the crack in his voice when he told me to bring them home. I go to shake his hand, in which he takes, but then surprises me when he gives me a one armed hug while still holding onto my hand. I have never hugged the boss before, and he's as much a friend as he is an employer, so I lean in and pat his shoulder as well. We separate and give each other a nod. An unspoken language between us.

I head to the kitchen to give my girl a kiss, and let her know I'll see her later. She gives me a little lunch bag with what I'm guessing is a little something to eat on the road and a couple bottled waters. I am so in love with this woman! I then head over to the elevator and stepped inside, when they closed shut I exhaled a long breath.

I truly hope this turns out for the best!

GRACE'S POV:

I can't believe what happened, and it makes me more sure of what is going to happen. I just woke up not long ago after crying myself to sleep. I just listened to the shots that ended my daughter's sweet young life, and her body hit the floor. It's something that no mother should ever have to hear, or even witness with her eyes. I don't think I could handle myself if I were to see it happen. I just hope they show the same dignity for Ana when it come my time. I know what I heard them say that night, they only need Ana. No Greys, not even the baby. I grow even sadder when I think of Teddy, being raised by someone else. Never knowing if he's ok, what his life will be like.

I look over at Ana who has now moved on her side away from me, and she is still sleeping. I take the blanket and cover her up more, she needs this rest. Her body is well drained with so much loss, I feel in my heart for her. I lie back on my pillow and just stare up into the ceiling. There is nothing else to do, it's so boring here. They could've at least left us a checker board, something!

I'm drawn out of my musings by a big bang up top. It was loud enough to wake Ana and she turned over to see if I was still there. There was fear in her eyes, I could tell, because that same fear is in my eyes. I continued listening and heard a bunch of footsteps, more than I usually hear. Some deep muffled voices and some banging of objects could be heard, but I couldn't make out anything. I took Ana's hand in mine, to hopefully draw strength as well as give it, and we continued to listen to the noise upstairs, trying to figure out what is going on.

The sound of footsteps down the basement stairs drew my attention to the door. Ana started to cry out when the door swung open…

? POV:

Well I hear my plan is moving along nicely. I want Ana and I want Grey dead. A couple of his family members were necessary for me to have Ana to myself, without any chance of her ever being found. Selling that little brat was just a bit of icing on the cake, the money is put away for the next phase of my plan. And this has to be done just right, no fuck ups! Once they do find out it's me, I'll be long gone with Ana. And I will ensure that we shall never be found!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

TAYLOR'S POV:

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to get to the other teams, but we are only a few minutes away. I have four guys with me, and all military trained and ready to rescue the ladies. We pulled off onto a narrow dirt road that lead into a large group of trees. I know where my teams are, so I thought best to park as close as we can, but hidden off the road. But I want to be able to hit the road fast in case we need to block out their getaway.

I talk briefly with my team, informing them what we may come up on. The team took a survey of the outside of the house, as well as parts of the inside thru the windows. It looks quite vacant, not much in there at all. But the black van still sat on the outside of the house, so who ever it was that dropped Mia and Teddy off at the park is still in there. He may be in the basement; there hasn't been any sign of movement since the team arrived. I think that the best plan of action is to quietly surround the house, keep a few along the road to prevent escapees, and go in. We will have to go in quietly, just in case they are in the basement. I don't want to put them into any hostage situation, because that may not turn out for the better.

I pulled the SUV up off the road a bit and we all grabbed our gear. Stepping out amongst the trees we made our way over to our little group gathered not far from the house. I talk with them to see what they have seen and heard so far, and told them what I was thinking. We together came up with a plan, and we know that we have wasted too much time right now and need to go in fast. So we signaled the others that were spread around, but hidden. And strapped with our gear, guns, knives, what ever we may need, we stealthily made our way around the house. Guns drawn we neared the entrance, and made ourselves a count to enter in slowly. On three I opened the door and pushed it gently, but was knocked over with the sound of a blast behind us.

I quickly picked myself up and looked behind me. The black van that was sitting there has blown itself up, and I try to look to see where all the team is. The van was already deemed empty, but I'm not sure if anyone was around it and got hurt. I look to the couple of men that were with me at the door, and I whispered, "Booby traps." We all knew that we had to be careful entering the house, any wrong move could do some damage to someone somewhere. I look back again, and I'm told that everyone is ok. We just have one that is bowing to the side from some burns to the leg; he was the only one near the van. But he should be ok for now.

Looking high and low for anything that looked out of place as to not trip anything, I made my way thru the little room. It was pretty bare, boards falling apart and not much for furniture, just a couple of chairs and end tables. I want to search the basement first, because I know that they are being held down in one. I notice an entryway at the other end of the room with stairs that went down, and I knew that was where I needed to go. I motioned for the others to follow me and we made our way down.

I stopped for a moment at the door, gun drawn and looked to the door. Once I open it, I don't know what I'll find. I'm hoping Ana and Grace alive and waiting for us, but there could be nothing, no one, or even worse. But I don't want to think about that. I know they are alive, and I am coming for them!

I'm immediately drawn back to the mission by a loud banging going on upstairs. I don't know what is going on, but I know that my team will handle it; I need to go thru this door now. I opened the door and pushed it open, and was stunned!

"Son of a…"

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I'm glad to have my son home, well here at Escala… home is on the sound. But right now, it is wonderful to be able to hold him in my arms, to love him and protect him. He is with Mia and Kate in the guest room, the ladies have taken him with them when they decided to just relax with a movie for a bit. I know that Mia isn't her bubbly self, in which I understand, she has been thru quite a bit already, and worried about Ana and our mother. I am too, I would like nothing more than to have my wife lying with me in our bed, holding our son and giggling. The best sound in the world! But I have to wait for the call from Taylor to know if I will be reuniting my family tonight, and the time is going by slowly.

I know Taylor should have been there by now, he had called telling me he was just moments out from the house and that was a long time ago. I should hear something soon! I pace back and forth in the great room, running my hands thru my hair and just can't settle down. I'm anxious to know anything! I turn towards the tables set up in the middle of the room that has monitors scattered around, and I walk up to one. I don't know where this information is fitting in, but I know that Welch knows what he is doing. Looking for any threats or red flags that may be connected, and then sending a crew out to investigate. This is the most I have had on my team, and I will make sure each one is paid well for the time and work they are putting in to find my family.

I glance at the screen and a couple of names pop out to me, and I'm about to ask Welch what we may have on these two when my phone rings. It's Taylor! Oh I hope its good news! I quickly answer, no longer waiting the suspense.

"Did you find them?" I nearly shouted into the phone. That drew attention of a few people nearby, but I remained focused on my phone.

"Boss, you're not going to believe this…"

A/N:

I know it's a short one, but I hope to have the next update for everyone tomorrow Please review! I love to hear from ya!


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, one more chapter before I go off to bed. I hope you enjoy! And please review

Chapter 17

GRACE'S POV:

As the door opened, Ana cried out, she knew what was going to happen as soon as she saw them, and I know her heart was breaking even further. There were three of them, two holding guns toward us, and the other one coming towards me. I took Ana's face in my hands and whispered to her to be strong, and that I loved her. I didn't have much time to say anything more to her when I was yanked by my arm off the bed and away from her side. Ana gave a lunge forward to grab onto me and one of the other men were quick to push her back onto the bed. I could see her crying uncontrollably, and heard her yelling "NO! NO! Please, NO!" I know she was just begging for my life. I gave her a small smile and tried to reassure her with my look that all will be ok. I know it won't for me at least, but I'm praying at least Ana is found before anything else can happen to her.

I'm taken thru the door and dragged up the stairs, he was pulling so hard that it was hard to keep my balance and that caused me to stumble a couple of times. Once we made it to the little room upstairs I could still hear Ana crying from the basement. I know that they now shut and locked her in there by herself, because the other two joined us in the room. They tied my hands behind my back and taped my mouth. Here goes, I know that this is the end. I want to cry, but I also want to keep some composure. I won't put up a fight, there is too many and I know it would be pointless. I'm just going to accept my fate, but pray for Ana's swift rescue from this Hell. I close my eyes and just let my mind remember the good memories in my life. I can hear them talking, then I heard one of them say, "Ok, let's do this." It took a couple moments, but then I heard the sound that I knew would be the last thing I ever hear.

BANG!

I keep my eyes closed, waiting for death, but I notice I'm not in pain anywhere. I open my eyes to see one of the guys bringing his gun back down after firing it, then the other one fall to the floor with a heavy thump. Then the gun was drawn again, towards the open window and fired off another shot. My eyes grew large in realizing that Ana was downstairs, listening to the shots and the thud on the floor, and now believe me to be dead. I started to thrash my body against the one holding me, I wanted to let Ana know in some way I was ok, but he brought a cloth up to my face and I started to slip into darkness. I could feel his arms around me as I began to fall, and carry me out the door.

TAYLOR'S POV:

As I walked in further to the basement I was shocked about all that surrounded me. I didn't see the ladies, but I was in a room that was dedicated to Ana. There were pictures everywhere of her, from magazines, and some taken at what looks like close up. I look thru the pictures and I also see some writings done with newspaper letters. "Together forever" "Until death" "You will be mine", Different sayings and pictures have me to believe we are really dealing with someone who is definitely obsessed. I want to set up something in this room, to see if there are any clues, but I also remember the noise upstairs. I ask what the problem was and was told that one of the guys decided to check upstairs and fell thru the floorboards of the steps and the railing fell over. At least it wasn't another trap or someone ambushing us, but we still didn't find the ladies. But we did find something that may help us to find out who is behind this. There has to be something here that will link us to finding them.

I go back upstairs to call Christian to let him know the news, he's not going to be happy, in fact he will be furious when I tell him what I did find. But he needs to know. As I took out my phone something crossed my mind… the black van was here, someone drove it here, but where are they now? I look to my team and it must have already crossed their minds because they told me about a set of tire tracks they found out back. Some of them are going to follow the tracks if they can, and a couple of the team are going back to take our injured buddy back to town to be treated. I look at my phone and I dread the call I'm about to make.

"Did you find them?" I hate to disappoint him, but I needed to tell him.

"Boss, you're not going to believe this…" I began, "But no one is here at the house. There was a trap set up for the van to explode, but only one person received minor injury."

"Damn it!" I could hear the sadness and anger in his voice. I know what I tell him next will take him completely off guard; I just hope Flynn is by his side right now.

"But we did find something, there is a room downstairs that is like a shrine to Ana, and it's quite disturbing. I think we may find clues to things written and maybe even pictures that were taken, so I need for Welch to assemble a team to come over."

Silence. That is all I hear on his end of the phone, until a large bang. I'm not sure what he threw, but his rage is starting. I tried to let him know that this is new information that can help us, and he agreed to talk to Welch. I could hear it in his voice, he's starting to give up hope.

I tell my team that are left that we needed to search the rest of the house for any other clues, and I decided to go back down stairs. I wanted to take a better look at everything on the wall before Welsh's team showed up, there has got to be something here!

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

After that call from Taylor I hollered out to Welsh to tell him to contact Taylor, and then I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands. I don't know how much more of this I can take! I feel the couch dip next to me and find my brother sitting and looking at me. I know I look a mess, but I also know that I need my big brother. We have gotten closer recently, and with all of this shit going on he's been by my side. He doesn't say a word, he doesn't need to. It's that unspoken brotherly language, to know that he's here for me if I need him. I start to tell him what Taylor had told me, but I don't know where we are going from here. I thought for sure that we have finally found them, but it caused some good men to walk into a trap. At least we found something that may lead us to who is behind all of this.

I stood up and walked over to the window that overlooked the city. The lights glowing bright, I am remembering looking at those same lights with Ana. Oh how I wish she were standing here with me, I would never let her go! I gaze as far as I can out past the city, Ana is out there somewhere, she could even be right under out noses and I wouldn't know. I just hope that she is not mistreated, she deserves better than she is getting right now. She needs to be home with us, with her son. I softly whisper, "Where are you, baby?"

I am drawn out of my thoughts of my wife by my cell ringing. I didn't recognize the number so I hesitated a moment pondering if I should answer. But I also thought that it could be a link to find Ana and my mom, so I accepted the call.

"Grey." I answered sharply.

But my face paled as I heard the voice on the other line…

ANA'S POV:

No, no, no, no… I keep repeating those words as I rocked myself back and forth on the bed. I have cried all my tears, but the sobbing won't stop. They came for Grace, just as they did Mia… two innocent people who didn't need to be dragged into all of this. I lost my husband, my dear fifty. I love him so much; I don't know how I can live without him. And Teddy, I don't know what will become of his life. He's probably untraceable now in the market, I will never see him again. I have lost my family, and I don't know if there is anyone out there looking for me. I can only hope, but I'm failing at that. This is too much for one person to take.

I decided to get up and go over to the little bathroom, a shower to wash away all the dried tears that streak my cheek, and some fresh clothes wouldn't be bad. So I head that way and jump in the little shower stall. I couldn't help but think of everything again, and I sat on the floor, letting the water just wash over me as I cried tears I thought I didn't have left. I don't know how long I sat there, but after awhile I stood up to wash my hair and body and rinse. I dried off and put on the clean set of clothes that were still here and made my way towards the bed.

Before I reached the bed I heard the lock on the door. My attention focused on the other side of the room, and who it may be coming in. I watched as one of the guys that took Grace out was coming in towards me.

"You'll need to come along with me," he said as he grabbed my arm. I'm not going to fight him, there's no need. I don't have anything to live for. If he wants to kill me off, then let him. I can join my husband and wouldn't have to live in fear and sadness day to day.

He took me up the stairs and outside where a woman waited next to the passenger door of a white mini van, but the back windows tinted. I tried to get a good look at the woman, to see if I knew her from somewhere, but nothing was recognizable. She was a dark blond, real short and curly about my size but taller. I'm not sure what the plan is, but I go along with it. It'll do me no good to protest.

I'm told to climb in the back, behind the back seat where a small mattress is laying. There is another guy in the back seat gesturing to me where to go with the gun he was holding. I complied, and just hope that they take me back home, but I know that isn't going to happen. I pray it's not another basement; I'm getting pretty tired of them. I lie back using the little blanket that was provided for me as a pillow and just stare up out of the very back window to the sky. I heard the doors shut and the van start up and could feel as we started to drive.

I watch as the clouds zip by, and then slowly turn into night. I thought of my family, and let sleep overtake me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

"Grey," I answered sharply.

But my face paled as I heard the voice on the other line, "Christian?"

"Mom?" I ask, unsure yet hopeful. She sounds like my mother, but her voice sounds tired and broken.

"Oh thank God," She sighed a prayer; I'm guessing she's very relieved, "I thought I would never hear your voice again. But I need you to get me right now, I woke up here on the bench out here and borrowed a phone." She continued to tell me where she was and I let her know who I was sending after her. I can't leave here, it's for the safety of everyone right now that I stay. I told her to stay near someone, I didn't want her to be alone until my men get there. "I love you Mom" I say as we hung up, a smile grows bigger on my face to know that we are bringing home my mother.

I turn around to tell everyone, but apparently they heard my end of the conversation, and it was a happy call indeed. I could see the tears in my father's eyes, happy ones I'm sure, and my brother with the biggest ass grin on his face. I holler out to a couple of guys as to where to pick up my mother, and tell them to hurry. I face everyone and with the biggest smile on my face I tell everyone, "Mom is on her way home." Everyone started hugging and laughing and just happy.

This is a happy moment, but I can't feel completely happy. I know Ana is still out there, my mother didn't tell me if she was with her, I'm sure she would have said something. I can only hope, but will not count on it. Right now my mother is coming home, alive, and I'm grateful for that. I go into the kitchen to let Gail know to prepare my mother a good meal, I'm sure she is hungry. When Mia came back she was, and I know they are not fed properly. She is not far away, and should be back here pretty quick. As that thought rang into my head I heard the ping of the elevator.

I nearly ran to the foyer, as did everyone else. I stood back and watched as my mother stepped thru the doors and into my father's arms and just broke down and cried. I've never seen Mom this broken, and I wish I could do something to help her. Mia was next to join the group hug, and my mother took her face in her hands and kissed all over, just whispering and loving her daughter. Elliot joined in and I stepped up as well. I've never been one for group hugs, but my heart is swelling at the sight of my mother in front of me, I push away any securities and wrap my arms tightly around her, hugging her close to my chest. She cried even harder, and mumbled out that she was thankful that I was alive. She must've believed I was dead, as I'm sure Ana does. No one has told her differently, and that makes my heart feel so much for her.

We all go into the great room and sit on the couches, my mother between me and my father, and Kate gives me Teddy. When my mother saw my son in my arms she started to cry again, and reached out for him. I passed him over and watched her hug the little bundle and place kisses on his cheek. This woke him up a bit, but he didn't cry. It was as if he knew who she was, and just let her continue holding and loving him. I could see how happy my mom was to be back! Gail had come in with a plate of food and drink and set it down on the coffee table, my mother thanked her and said it was great to see her again. Gail just smiled and said the same back and went back off into the kitchen. I know Mom didn't want to hand Teddy back over, but I could also see that she was hungry as well, so she gave him back to me and picked up her plate and started eating.

I didn't want to bother her with so many questions right off, but I also know that she has more information on my wife than anyone else here. I want to know how she is doing, and if she knows what they are going to do with her. As if she sensed my questions, she turned to me, "After I eat and get a shower with some clean clothes, you and I will have to sit down to talk." I know I want answers now, but I also know she has been thru a lot, and she may need a few moments to herself to collect her thoughts before she can answer any of my questions. I will give her that.

I nodded and told her ok, and reached for the bottle to feed the hungry little man in my arms. He's getting big, and is very healthy. I do have a pediatrician that came in a couple of times already to check on him and give him his necessary shots. But now that my mother is here, it's nice to have a pediatrician around the clock, and I'm sure she won't let Teddy far out of her sights. I watched as my father took my mother with him to the guest room, I had Gail find some clothes for her and lay them on the bed. I know she will be awhile, and I'll have to wait.

I just know I am not going to like what she tells me.

GRACE'S POV:

I am home! Well, home is my family, and that is where I am. I missed them so much! After I woke up on that park bench I saw a middle aged couple just going for a stroll. It's almost dark, and I didn't know where I was. So I asked to borrow a phone and where I was so someone could pick me up. I know they thought me strange at first, but it was the woman that handed me her phone. I called Carrick first, but just got his voicemail. I left a message, short but sweet, telling him where I was. I dialed Christian's number, I wasn't sure if he would answer, if he was dead as Ana had thought, then he wouldn't pick up. But when I heard "Grey" when he picked up my heart busted with happiness. I was so relieved to hear his voice, one I thought I would never hear again! I told him where to pick me up, and I ended the call. I gave the lady back her phone, and thanked her. She and her husband offered to stay along with me until my ride showed up, and I was actually thankful for that. I didn't want to be alone in case I still wasn't in the clear.

After I was picked up I was brought to Escala, and took the elevator up to Christian's apartment. I didn't expect to see all of my family there to greet me, but I'm glad they were! I cried tears of relieve and happiness, as well as a few of sadness as I held onto my husband. He was holding me as if he was planning on never letting me go, and I wouldn't want him to. Mia came up and I had to hold her, last I saw her was she was taken from us, and I believed her to be dead. I held onto my baby girl and just smothered her with kisses; I would never tire of doing that. Elliot came up with a big smile on his face and joined our little group hug, then I saw Christian coming over with the biggest smile I've seen him give me in a long time. He grabbed me up and hugged me tightly into his chest, I'm just so glad that he is alive, that I don't care about his comfort zone, I needed to hug my baby boy. He didn't flinch or wince, but just held on tighter. After we separated we all made our way to the great room.

I sat down on the couch, Carrick to one side holding my hand, not letting go, and Christian to my other side. I watched as Kate came over to Christian, handing him a little bundle. Tears started to fill my eyes as I saw my grandson once again, and happiness overwhelmed me that he is home where he belongs, not stuck in a sea of other babies. It warmed my heart to see my son holding him, but I needed to touch him, hold him, to make sure I'm just not imagining this. I hold my arms out and am rewarded with my grandson, a little heavier than I remember, but still the beautiful boy I delivered and held in my arms. I kissed his cheek softly, so glad to be able to do that, and he opened his eyes, Ana's eyes. A little thought crossed my mind, "if she only knew."

I kept kissing and holding him tight to me until I smelled something pretty good. I looked up to see Gail setting down a plate on the coffee table along with a glass of milk. I want to keep holding my grandson, but I also don't remember when I ate last, I know it's been awhile. So I handed Teddy back to his father and grabbed the plate, and I know it wasn't ladylike to be eating as fast as I was, but I was hungry and this smelled so good. Halfway in my meal I see that Christian was looking at me with confusion in his eyes. He wants to know about Ana. I would too if it I were him, but I can't answer anything right now. I need a shower and some clean clothes, and I need to collect my thoughts before I speak to him. I need the right words and frame of mind to be able to tell him something that I know he doesn't want to hear. But it needs to be said.

I finish my plate and Carrick takes me to one of the guest rooms, clean clothes already laid out for me on the bed. He takes me into the shower and helps me to undress. I ask him to join me, not for any sexual reason, but because I don't want him far from me. I need him while I try to get things settled in my mind. Of course he jumped at the chance to step in with me, and I just let the hot water run down my body as Carrick held me and we swayed back and forth. He had tears in his eyes, and I know they are happy ones. He kept repeating how much he loved me, and then helped me to wash my hair and body. It felt good to wash the past down the drain, and to collect my thoughts.

After drying off and getting dressed, Carrick and I headed back into the great room to join our family. I watched as Christian was pacing around with a sleeping Teddy in his arms. Elliot and Kate were already on the sofa, and Mia sat in the chair opposite of them. Christian handed Teddy to Gail to put down in his bed when he saw us. I know I would like to hold him again, but it's time to have our talk, and it's best if he's not in the room. I'm not sure how Christian will handle what I have to say. I have to approach this subject very carefully, because right now it doesn't look good from what I can tell, and he will go crazy with worry and fear, possibly even anger. But he needs to know.

We sat on the couch, and Christian sat next to me. I grabbed his hands into mine, but kept my head down. I couldn't bear to see the hurt in his eyes.

I began to tell him, "Christian, what I have to say will not be easy to hear…"

A/N:

Next chapter will be the talk… and it will be the talk that will not only answer questions, but may draw some. Thank you for reading my story! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

GRACE'S POV:

We sat on the couch, and Christian sat next to me. I grabbed his hands into mine, but kept my head down. I couldn't bear to see the hurt in his eyes.

I began to tell him, "Christian, what I have to say will not be easy to hear, but it's something that you need to know. I have been with Ana for awhile now, and watched her as the days went along. She thinks your dead, was ripped from the van and taken out to the fields and shot. They made her believe that they killed you. I didn't want to believe it myself, but Ana told me what she saw and I could see the sadness and loss in her eyes. I knew it must've been true." I whispered the last part.

I look up into his face and I can see his sadness, but I needed to continue. "She is being made to believe that Mia and I are dead as well, and that Teddy has been sold to the baby market. I'm sure that right now she believes that she has no one left. I saw her after she thought you were dead, she became worse when she had to watch Mia and Teddy go thru the door and not return. She knew that she lost them forever, just like she did you. I could see her breaking, but it was when I had to leave her is when I could hear it. I heard it in her voice, her cries and her screaming. She was truly breaking down."

I could see tears starting to well up in his eyes, and I know that he is hurting, hurting for his wife. He takes his hands from mine and goes to wipe across his face then to his hair. "Go on, Mom." He all but whispered. He knows that this isn't all.

"I don't know what they are going to do with her Christian, I wish I did. But from what I have seen and witnessed myself I think there is someone out there that is trying to play with her mind. I've heard the men say things such as 'All they need is Ana' and 'She has to be broken first.' In my opinion, if something is broken, it needs to be fixed. I don't know how far broken she is right now, but you need to be the one to fix her, not this psycho that I think plans on doing just that." This is what I really think, and I hope that if I am right, that we can get to Ana before anyone else does. It will be harder to help her if she is being 'helped' the wrong way.

I don't know what more to say, so I take my son whose tears are starting to fall and bring him in for a hug. Surprisingly he let me do just that, and I held on to my baby boy just to comfort him. I could feel Carrick behind me, rubbing my shoulders sending me strength. Christian shudders with silent sobs in my arms, but lifts his head to ask me, "So what do we do?"

"We find Ana, and while we do, I would have a psychologist you trust to be informed and ready, because I know Ana will need all the help she can get when we find her. We will find her, and I also know that you have so many people trying to do that." I also reassured him that all the effort he has put in hasn't been for nothing, he doesn't need to think that what he's doing is pointless.

He looks up and tells me that they have a couple of people they think may have something to do with what is going on. He's frustrated that nothing has come up yet, but then he tells me about a team that is going out to a house they thought us to be at. He said what Taylor found in the basement was disturbing, and began to tell me just a few things that were found. I gasped in horror, that someone would have such an obsession to play with someone else's life. I know I want this person found!

I sat and talked with my son on different things that we know, and what we have so far to go by. We are interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He answered in his usual clipped tone, "Grey."

TAYLOR'S POV:

I'm glad that Grace is home, the boss called me earlier and made it short, but it was a sweet message. But Ana is still gone. By judging from this basement I don't think this asshole is going to make it easy to find her. He obviously wants her for himself. As I looked thru the pictures scattered all over I noticed that they were at the time that the boss met her. Some are of her from the newspapers, or magazines, but what puzzles me are the ones that were taken up close. Either he had a good camera or was really up close and personal. Ana's looking into the camera on a few of them, but most are of her looking the other way, laughing and smiling. I just hope that is the same Ana that we find, but I know differently.

There is a small bed in here, and a little night stand next to it. I decided to take a peek inside while I wait for the team Welsh has sent; they are only a few minutes out but no time like the present to continue looking around. I opened the drawer to the little table and peered inside. There were more photos of Ana, taken on the street, a couple from a restaurant, and even a few from her desk at work. Whoever took these must be close to her, to be able to be wherever she is. Under the pictures I came upon a little book, it's a bit tattered and dull, but when I opened it I froze.

It was a journal! This may be something to help us depending on what he wrote. I glanced thru to see if anything stuck out, but I kept reading the words "Die, Greys, Die" "Ana forever" "She will be mine", and different hateful words. While I was reading a page that was dedicated to Ana's beauty the team walked in carrying some supplies. I got up and took the book over to the one in charge and told him what I found so far. I need to head back to Escala, and reevaluate our list.

There has to be something that we are missing.

ANA'S POV:

I was awaken by a shake to my arm and someone yelling at me to get up. Oh, I want this to be a terrible dream! As I blinked my eyes open and peered into the face of one of the men I knew that I was still living my nightmare. I want to know if this nightmare will ever end, if someone is coming to get me. I was hoping in the beginning that he would, but I'm starting to think that he can't. I'm not sure why, but I know if he were to rescue me, he would've by now.

I sat up and was immediately blindfolded. Ok, so this is a surprise! I hate surprises. I'm led out of the van and stood up on my feet. I could feel hands grip each of my arms, guiding me. It feels like a smooth sidewalk as we walked forward to where they were leading me. They advised me of a couple of steps, in which I mastered with poor grace, and brought thru a door. I could tell I was inside, it automatically got warmer and it felt good on my skin. I was chilly lying down in the back of that van, and I welcomed the warmth. They walked me thru the house until we reached some steps. Again I climbed the steps, but these seem to go on for awhile. At least it wasn't a basement. When we reach what I assumed was our destination I heard some beeping and what sounds like locks unlocking.

I was then pushed thru the door and had to take a few steps forward to regain my balance. I went to reach up to my blindfold to remove it but my arms were immediately restrained again. "Not yet." She heard one of them say. Ok, not yet.

I heard the door lock behind me, and secured with another beep. I was guided a short ways until another door was unlocked, and I wondered how many more do we have to go thru? We then went thru the door and they stopped me not far from where we entered. I was then led around what felt like different rooms and then stopped suddenly. I was told to stay put for a moment and I felt them leave from me. I waited a couple minutes, and then whispered out a "hello?" No answer. I reached up to my blindfold to take it off and didn't feel anyone stopping me, so I did.

I blinked my eyes to adjust the sudden light and then focused on my surroundings. I gasped as my eyes gazed around me…

A/N:

Thanks again for reading! Please review! I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

ANA'S POV:

I was stunned as I walked around what appeared to be a little apartment. I was in the little living room, complete with couch and coffee table, and a bookshelf on the wall. I took a look at some of the books, and they seem to be like my collection I have at the sound, some that I have read, and some that I still need to open up. There are no windows in this room, but there is a skylight above me that I'm sure will shine the sun thru nicely when morning comes. I continued looking around and found my way into a small kitchen. I saw the fruit bowl on the little table that sat in here, and I immediately grabbed an apple. I am so hungry right now! I opened the fridge and the cupboards to find more food just stocked up and ready to be eaten, and you better believe I will do just that! There is no stove, but a microwave sitting on the little counter. I guess I'm not trusted with fire. There was a note on the fridge telling me to "Make myself at home." Fat chance there, I know where my home is, and it's not here!

With my apple in my hand I continued my journey, and came across a couple of doors off the living room. One was locked, and I wonder if that was the door that I came thru, and the other door opened up to a small bedroom with a much more comfortable looking bed than what I have been sleeping on lately. It had some nice warm looking comforters, and a few pillows, and looked very inviting. I would love to just crawl in and enjoy a good night's sleep, but my stomach says otherwise. So I finished browsing the closets and drawers and found some clothes that I'm sure were meant for me, and saw the little bathroom with a shower. I decided to head back to the kitchen to make myself something to eat, and then a nice shower and sleep should do me some good. I'm sure by morning I can try to figure out what I need to do. I could call out or climb out a window if there were any, but the only light from day I'll see is from the top. Better than the basement!

So I take myself to the kitchen to feed my hungry tummy and back to the bedroom for a shower and some sleep. As I lie down on the comfortable bed, it didn't take long for me to fall into slumber, with the thoughts of my family before sleep overtook me.

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

"Grey." I answered my phone, I didn't check the caller id first, but it didn't matter, I will talk to anyone that knows anything. It was one of the security guys that we had placed on the person from Roads' background, his older brother, Tom Yahr. He told me that he and his partner had followed Yahr to a little place in Pontiac, and he's been sitting outside the house waiting. There was a grey van in the driveway, and didn't look like many people coming in or out. It did look suspicious and he wanted to know what I wanted him to do. I took a moment to think Pontiac, where is Pontiac… when I asked him exactly where he was I was told he followed the guy to Michigan. Michigan! What the hell are they doing all the way over there?

He told me that was the place that he followed him to, and he also saw Roads coming in and out of the house as well. I know we got them now, Roads has to be where Ana is, and he's one of the ones that took us. I told him to just keep watch, and I will call Taylor to see who we can send that way until we get there. I know it would be safe to stay here, but I can't do that. I need to go myself this time, so I call Stephen my pilot and tell him to have the plane ready in a couple hours to go to Michigan. But why Michigan?

I go to call Taylor but as I waited for him to pick up I heard his phone ringing as he was walking into the great room. I told him what security told me, and that I think that she is really there, because Roads was there as well. I wonder if his brother Tom is the one behind all of this. It doesn't seem right, though; I don't know who the hell this guy is, and what beef he has with me or my wife. I tell him to be ready in fifteen to go to the airport, we need to be in the air now! He tells me that he will assemble some men to come along with us, and will be waiting in the garage for me.

I'm just about to go to my room to pack a couple things when Welsh called me over. "Sir," he began, "Take a look at this." Of course Taylor hasn't left the room yet, so he came along with me to see Welsh's new find. "Tom Yahr was incarcerated on these days for different crimes, burglary, breaking and entering, theft, the list goes on. How he is out on the streets I'll never know, but he was last released just a couple of weeks before Mrs. Grey was kidnapped." I kept wondering what he would want with Ana, why her? Does he know her? I'm not sure, but I am sure as hell going to find out!

"Good job Welsh," I assured him, but I needed to know more, "Can you find out everything he did as he was locked up, who he spoke with, who was his cell mate, what he ate for dinner? I think we may have something here." I'm sure we do!

I dismiss myself to go into my room to start the packing, just a small bag, nothing too much. My TV was on for some background noise, I've had that habit the last few days. I never really paid attention what was on there, but the noise helped me to not get lost in myself. I vaguely heard a reporter shouting out something about breaking news. I didn't really care about the current events, but I kept one ear open to see what other disasters are going on out there. What I heard made my eyes jump to the screen; I had to see this myself!

She started to talk about the explosion that happened at the prison earlier today, and how some convicts escaped. I usually don't care too much about this type of news, but I recognized the name of the prison, and I know someone in there. She started to name the convicts who were reported to have escaped during the blast, and I watched as different mug shots came up on the screen.

My face turned pale as I recognized one. I hollered out for Taylor…

TAYLOR'S POV:

I just got back to Escala and was greeted by Christian telling me about the call from Yahr's security. I don't know how they got that far in just a short time, but I'm not putting anything past anyone in this situation. If my men say they saw Roads, and we know Roads was the last one seen with Ana, then we are going to definitely check it out! I am told to be ready in fifteen, and to have my men ready. So I start dialing who I can to let them know to meet us at the airport within the hour. As I hung up from the last call Welsh had called me over.

He started to tell me that he was looking into the dates that Yahr was incarcerated and for the first couple of times didn't come up with much to go on, but it was the last time he was in that got my attention. He was released just a couple of weeks before the kidnapping, but before he was let out he was a cell mate to none other than Jack Hyde. I don't know how we missed this, or even if Hyde is really behind this, but it's definitely something to go on!

As Welsh was telling me this, the TV that was on in the great room started to come across a breaking news story. I usually ignore them, I have something else bigger to work on here, but I saw the little crowd hovering over to the TV so I decided to check it out. I couldn't believe what I saw, and explosion at the prison, and few escaped prisoners. I wasn't going to worry myself too much about it until I saw Hyde's mug shot appear as one of the escapees. I was shocked into a stupor until I heard Christian yelling from his bedroom, he must've been watching.

I ran quickly to him, and opened his door. I saw him sitting on his bed, running his hands thru his hair, and he started to tell me what he just saw. I told him I saw the same broadcast, and that was after Welsh informed me that Yahr was his cell mate before he was released. We both knew there was the connection. We decided the quicker the better, and quickly got ready to go to the airport. We needed to get to Ana before Hyde does, who knows what he would do to her!

HYDE'S POV:

My plan is working perfectly! I understand Ana is now in my house I have in Michigan, and the main Greys that would be out looking for her are now dead. I knew that Tom guy was something else when we shared a cell together; he was up for the challenge as long as he got paid handsomely. A couple a million should keep him happy and doing the job right. I can't afford any mistakes. I'm sure the Grey's security is still out looking for everyone, and I was careful not to register on their radar. No phone calls, letters, or anything that would tie me to the Greys disappearance. I only received letters from my dear "Aunt Bertie" who told me in code that my plan is playing out as I saw it. I am now sitting in a private little plane, almost to my destination, to make Ana mine once and for all. She must be going crazy right now, my men killing off her family in front of her, she must feel insecure. Well, I plan to be the one that she will depend on, the only thing constant in her life. I had to use part of the money that Tom got from selling off that little brat to break out of here and set up safe travel to my final destination, but it was worth it. Once I have Ana trusting and loving me, I can use some of that money after I pay Tom to take her away, somewhere where no one will sure find us. Yes, my plan seems to be coming along nicely! Just a couple more hours before I see her again, and make her mine!

A/N:

Ok, I am in understanding that some of you are getting tired of the cliffhangers, but I can say that when I write a short chapter, it's going to happen. I like to try to update more, at least every other day if I can, and I like to leave a bit of a hanger, to keep the minds guessing. I probably lost a couple readers doing this, so I went ahead and revealed the mastermind in this chapter, as to not keep you hanging for long. Not many people took a guess at Hyde, but that's what makes it almost a flawless plan, no one suspected him. But now I guess it's a race to see who gets to Ana first. It'll probably be a couple days until the next update, I'm going to write it as a longer chapter as to not leave you all hanging on too much for too long. Thanks again for reading, and please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I left my son in the caring hands of my mother and went with Taylor to the airport. I have my jet lined up and ready to take us to Michigan, to get my wife. Taylor told me before we boarded that they are for sure that she is there in that house, his team saw her for themselves. Apparently even though the house looked like it had an upstairs, there were no windows to look in, but after googling the address it appeared to have a sun roof. They happen to quietly put someone on the roof to look in, and there she was, sleeping on a little couch just below. My heart swelled to know that she is still alive, and that she will not get away from us this time.

In the air I kept hoping and praying that we make it in time, before Hyde decides to do anything. I don't want him near her. From my understanding she is well broken, feeling hopeless and down, and I don't want him to influence her in any way, Ana belongs home with her family, and that is where I am going to take her! Seeing how our information tells us that Hyde will be landing at the Metro Airport and then driving to Pontiac, we decided to find an airstrip closer, a little privately used one just outside of the city. It's a wonder what a few bucks and smooth talking can do. So I hope that we do arrive before he does, even though he had a head start.

Taylor, who was sitting next to me, noticed my uneasiness and tried to get my mind on the mission. He was telling me how when we get there, we can't just go barge right in, the men have guns and other weapons, and it won't be good for Ana. We decided to see how the situation unfolds and go from there. I have never been one to shoot a gun, or even carry one, but I will gladly put a bullet in Hyde's brain for the trouble he has caused my family. I sat back and closed my eyes, and think of my beautiful wife, and just wait until we land. We are not far now, and I want to be in the right frame of mind, I need to be.

It wasn't long before I felt the plane descending, and I knew it was only moments before I could hold Ana in my arms once again.

TAYLOR'S POV:

I know the boss is anxious, but I also need to make sure that his mind is on the mission. Once we landed on a little private runway just outside of Pontiac, I saw one of my men waiting for us with the SUV. We ran over and climbed in, not wanting to waste anymore time, and were on our way. I was told that only one person seemed to be in the house, and it was a woman that was left behind to watch over things. Good news is that Hyde hasn't made it there yet, but we also have someone waiting at Metro to follow him this way, and he's not far. We may arrive on the scene the same time that he does, so we have to think of a plan of action.

As we drove thru town, I noticed that the neighborhoods were not as kept up as the ones we had past, and there seem to be more condemned and falling houses than there were anyone living in them. This really wasn't a good neighborhood, and I don't know what to expect. We pulled up thru an alley, not far from the house, and were greeted by some of the other men who wanted us to follow them. I could see Christian's face, and I can see the fear written all over, not sure what is on his mind, but I know that I need to assure him that we will get her. He nods, and continued following me. We made our way thru a couple of deserted backyards that was well overgrown to hide our team, and saw the house with a grey van in the driveway. I heard Christian gasp as he took a look. It was run down, a couple of broken windows just covered with cardboard and the worst paint job I could ever imagine. The front steps were broken, but still usable, and the backyard was as overgrown as the neighbors. No fences, so that would make it easier to get to the house. I could see some of our men across the yard, hidden in the bushes, and wondered what we were going to do next.

There is no sign of Hyde just yet, but that doesn't mean that he won't be showing up. I talk to the men that were in our little group to decide what to do next, and we all thought it best if we waited until Hyde arrived, in case he is tipped off that we are here and runs off. I would rather not to have to worry about him anymore, and he needs to be caught. I know Christian has a few ideas as what to do with him, and I can tell you death is not one of those options… yet! We discussed going in after he arrived but not too long after, we don't want him to even see Ana. So right now all we do is wait.

It didn't take long before I saw a beat up looking car coming around the corner, and we ducked low enough to not be seen, but we could still see the vehicle. It slowed in front of the house and stopped at the curb. I saw a couple of men in the front seats, and recognized Roads as the passenger. The driver was not Hyde, but who I am guessing is Tom Yahr, Roads' brother. We watched as the back door opened, and out stepped Hyde, with the smuggest look on his face, and he started walking up the broken sidewalk towards the house. The car started to take off with Yahr and Roads still inside, and I told my men to follow them. They were not going to get away that easy!

I watched as Hyde made his way to the porch, but then was knocked down and tackled. My eyes went wide as I realized who it was that tackled him, and I kicked myself for not keeping a closer eye on him.

HYDE'S POV:

Ah! Sweet victory! It'll only be moments before I will see Ana, and I can't wait any longer! My plan worked perfectly, and now I'm on my way to collect my reward. I'm sitting in the back seat of this little beat up car, with Yahr driving and his brother he had get hired into Grey's security. Very smart of him to put someone right in the circle to play out our plan. Grey is dead, so I'm not worried about him trying to find Ana and ruin everything I have worked for. When Yahr was my cell mate, we planned this all out, and I promised him a nice little pay out if it worked, and worked it did. There is nothing now that can go wrong. I just need to get to my little house and start my life with Ana. She may not accept me in the beginning, but I know I can grow on her; she will love me as much as I love her. She will realize I will be the one to care for her, to take care of her, and to love her, and then she will be mine completely. No one to get in the way!

We pulled up in front of the house, and my excitement overtakes me. I tell Yahr to go get the next part of the plan ready, I want to be able to take Ana away from here. I know I am smiling the biggest smile I ever could, and I jump out of the car when it stopped. I headed up to the stairs, which have taken a beaten over the years, and you have to watch out for the second step or else you fall thru. I reach out to open the door when I'm suddenly knocked over and tackled to the ground. It was a good couple feet that I was slammed down to the ground to, and I grunt in pain until I felt the fist in my face. I looked up to see who my attacker is and am completely stunned.

He's supposed to be dead!

ANA'S POV:

I woke up on the couch after crying myself to sleep to the sound of some banging going on downstairs. I don't know what is going on, but it doesn't concern me. No one has been up here in a couple of days; I have been left by myself. I wasn't too upset about that, I did have food and clean clothes and a nice hot shower and bed to sleep in. But I didn't have my family, I miss them so much! But I am starting to accept my fate, whatever it may be, and I feel like I'm just keeping myself alive just to be alive. I don't know what is going to happen, but I know it should be soon.

I go to the little kitchen to get a banana, nothing big, just a little light snack I can eat on my way to the shower. I don't have much for entertainment except my books, and I can't concentrate well on them, so I have been doing a lot of showering and sleeping. Anything to pass the time away quicker. As I go into the little bedroom to gather my clothes I heard another big bang downstairs. This definitely has me curious, and I want to know what is going on. I sat on the bed, trying to strain my ears to hear, and when I didn't hear anything else for a few minutes, I decided to continue to my shower.

After feeling fresh and clean with a pair of comfy sweatpants and t-shirt I was going to go to the little living room to sit on the couch and try to read one of the books again, I did enjoy sitting under that sun roof during the day, it was the only daylight I've had in a long time. Before I could even reach my door I heard a loud crash that sounded like it came from the living room, so I backed up to the bed and just sat there. I wasn't going to see what it was; I was too scared of what it might be. I sat there wringing my hands, and feeling the fear that has been creeping up into my mind of different possible situations. I just stared at the door, and waited… and waited…

What I was waiting for, I didn't know, but then the door opened slowly and I thought I was dreaming!

A/N:

Sorry for a late update, between work and life at home and family coming back from Georgia it was a little hard to get "computer time" lol. For those of you who have asked me, no there will not be any physical abuse to Ana, it's all Mind Play. Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

TAYLOR'S POV:

After peeling Christian off of Hyde, a few of my team were there to apprehend him and bring him into the house. Fortunately it was unlocked already, so we just all piled into the room just right inside. Someone pulled a chair from the kitchen and Hyde was placed in the middle of the room, restrained by some rope that was kept handy. A few of my men went to scope out the place, to make sure we were the only ones.

I watched Christian up along the wall with the look of rage in his eyes, looking as though he were ready to pounce. I went over to him and let him know he needs to wait; he can't do anything more just yet. He nodded in understanding, but I know that once I give the say so there won't be much left of Hyde. Christian is ready to kill, but we can't do that… yet! We have a plan in store for Hyde that will make him regret that he even thought of messing with us.

I looked over at Hyde, finally restrained on the chair with the tie downs and the look on his face was priceless. It was a mix between surprise and horror. I don't think he expected our welcoming crew. His mouth stood agape, and he was repeating something to himself, and then said aloud, "You're supposed to be dead!"

I heard Christian chuckle getting louder, "And you're supposed to be rotting in jail." He coolly kicked of the wall and took a couple of strides to look right into Hyde's face, "But I have a much better place for you to rot. But first, you are going to tell me where my wife is."

Jack just laughed into his face, "I ain't telling you shit."

Whack! It was so fast I didn't see it until it happened; Christian just delivered a blow to Hyde's face. I stepped closer to Christian; I don't really want him to do it again until after we get the information we needed. "Where is my wife?" Christian bellowed out.

Just then I had one of the men that went to scope out the house come up to me, he told me about some stairs that led up to a locked door with a code box beside it. I nodded in acknowledgement, told him to see if he could go back to the door and figure it out. Call Welsh if he needed too. I know he's a bit busy with the basement issue now that we know who it belongs too; it's a look into Hyde's disturbing mind that we can use to our advantage later on.

I stepped back over to Christian and I can tell he's about ready to throw another hit. I put my hand on his shoulder to hopefully get his attention, and it worked because he looked at me. He still had the anger in his eyes, but he was calming a bit down when I told him what we found. "So we just need a code?" He asked. I nodded to him and we both looked over to Hyde.

"What's the code?" I asked roughly, letting him know that I mean business. He just smirked at me, smug bastard. "I ain't telling you shit." Yup, that made me want to hit him, but I hold back. I know what's coming to him, so I don't need to give him a preview; the boss did that for me.

I just look at him and smile. I have just thought of something, and if I'm right it'll work, and we won't need any code from him.

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I am getting even angrier, and I know it shows on my face. Hyde is sitting there looking smug as if he thinks he has me beat. He won't tell us the code to the door that they found, and I know Ana is behind that door. I am so close to her, I can feel it, but right now I have someone standing in my way, and I'm not happy about that.

I look over at Taylor for maybe some strength, I want to hit Hyde again so bad, but I also know I'm not going to get a code with him passed out. Taylor was starting to smile, a really big smile, one of revelation? I'm not sure, but I'm definitely going to find out. This is not the situation to be smiling goofy like that. I cocked my eyebrows as a gesture to ask him.

He pulled me out of earshot and began telling me what was on his mind. Brilliant! Just brilliant! We won't need a code after all, so I don't need to hang around this prick tied up and bleeding. Knowing that this plan will work, it has to; I put a big smile on my face. I told Taylor to put the plan in motion and I walked on over to Hyde, still in the middle of the room.

His smug look started to disappear when he saw the big smile on my face, hell; I was even showing teeth I was that confident. "As it turns out, I don't need those codes after all. You are going to sit here and wait, and watch me carry my wife to safety and far away from you, and then you are going to go on a little trip." If it was possible my smile got even wider, "I will see you soon, and you can count on that."

I turned away from him, I don't want to look at his face anymore, and I started to the door. I'm meeting Taylor outside so we can put his plan in motion and get my wife back. I step outside and down the steps, careful of that broken one, and met Taylor in the back yard.

I saw the ladders laid up against the side of the house leading up to the roof. Taylor knows that Ana is upstairs, she was seen thru the sunroof not long ago, and as long as she wasn't in that room we could come in from the top. All the men were prepared, I couldn't ask for a better team. I saw ropes and harnesses, and as I climbed the ladder up to the roof I could see they have already just broken thru the roof next to the sun window. I trust that Ana is in another room, and I watched as a large patch of the roof caved in. I was dressed into the harness and was lowered along with Taylor on down to the little living room. I unclipped my harness from the ropes and quickly went thru the rooms, looking for Ana. I went thru a little kitchen, which looked like it was stocked well enough with some food. At least she was being fed, that took a little tension off. But I'm not going to fully relax until I have Ana in my arms. I followed the rooms thru and came across a door to the back of the little hallway. I took a deep breath and slowly opened it, not knowing what I would find.

I peered around the door and my heart swelled! There sat Ana, alive and awake on the edge of the bed. I wanted to run to her, to hold her close to me, but my feet couldn't move. I watched as different emotions ran thru her face, horror, surprise, uncertainty, most of all shock. I finally found my feet and slowly walked up to her, and take the back of my hand down her cheek, feeling that electricity I only have with Ana. I saw her eyes widen and she let out a gasp.

Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

ANA'S POV:

What I was waiting for, I didn't know, but then the door opened slowly and I thought I was dreaming!

*Her love is King just walked thru the door!

I cannot believe my eyes, I must be hallucinating… yeah, that's it! I'm making this up in my head; I've been too long without him so I'm just imagining him coming in. Of course I didn't think I would dream of his beautiful face having any scratches or beginning of a bruise, but it was definitely him. But in my mind I still can't believe that he would even be here, I saw him taken out to be killed, he can't be here. My mind must be playing tricks on me; I've been alone too long.

He slowly walks up to me and bends down to eye level, and I could see those beautiful grey eyes that I dream about every night. I still want to believe in him, but I know deep inside I shouldn't. Then I felt him, the electricity that we share when we touch, as he took the back of his hand gently down my cheek. I gasped at the connection, now more confused than I was before. All of this was so overwhelming!

Then I could feel myself falling into darkness.

A/N:

*A review from Chritian618 that I thought would fit well into my story. Thank you again for that wonderful review!

And thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed, I love to read them, and answer the ones I can. If you are not signed in it is harder to respond to you, but I love your reviews just the same!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

HYDE'S POV:

I can't believe he just walked away like that! I really want to kill him myself, since Yahr obviously couldn't do it. I wonder why that is? Did he really think he killed him and he just didn't stay around to make sure he was dead, or did he intentionally let him go? That is a big question to ponder. I wanted Grey dead so I would have no interference in making a life with Ana, and no hope for her to think he's going to come rescue her. I need her to be mine, and I started with my plan to dominate her mind.

If the information that I got is correct, then Ana must be just about broken in her mind, and now is the time to build that mind back up. I need to be the one to do that, but now that fucker comes in and is trying to get to her. Well, good luck! You need the code, and I'm not giving it to you! But he went outside with his bodyguard, and now I'm left with a few of these guys just staring at me. Yeah, keep a good watch, boys, because I got a couple of my guys on their way back with a different car to take me and my woman to where we need to go. I have called in to secure a safe travel between here and where I have set up for us to start our new lives together. And no one is going to ruin my plans, not when I'm so close!

CRASH!

What the fuck was that? It sounded like the roof caved in, and then I knew what they were doing. My heart dropped and my face paled, I could feel all the color drain from my face. They went thru the roof to get her; I could hear the commotion going on above me, and the shuffling of many feet. I know they will find her, and now they are going to take her, take what is suppose to be mine! I could hear someone yelling out what sounded like instructions and not too long after that I could see out the little window what appeared to be Grey walking away from the house to the street. And it looks like he found her, and she is passed out in his arms.

Damn! Yahr and his stupid brother better hurry up! We are wasting time; do they even know what is going on? Did they see all the men from a distance and just keeping away, but watching? I don't know. I felt hands gripping my arms and stand me up. I was untied from the chair, but restrained by the muscle surrounding me. Someone placed duct tape over my mouth and brought my hands backwards to cuff them. I was led out like a criminal out of my front door.

Stepping off the porch I saw Grey getting into the back of a SUV with Ana. I am so angry right now I'm not thinking straight. I am led to the back of another SUV and pushed inside. I was sat into the middle and strapped down by many belts that were attached to the seat and floor. I couldn't move any part of my body if I wanted to. I wanted to scream out and cuss everyone out, but the duct tape prevented that. I had two men join me in the back seat, one on each side, and then one jumped in the passenger seat. It wasn't until the driver turned around that I recognized him, and my eyes immediately went wide with fear.

"Buckle up! Are you ready for some fun?"

YAHR'S POV:

After dropping Hyde off, my brother and I decided to hit the road. Sure, we're suppose to get the other car that is not being detected and bring it back for him and that girl, but Mike's texting him telling him that the van is set up for him to go. It's gassed up, oil and tires checked, good to get him where he's got to go. He doesn't need me anymore, he's got his girl. I'm hitting the road before he finds out I didn't tell him the whole truth while he was still in jail. The letters in "grandma code" that I sent him, I wanted him to think that his plan was going smoothly.

But I have other plans. One that will make me more money in the long run and it helps out family. It was all her idea to let the Greys live, but Hyde needed to get to Ana and keep her away. I figured it was a win/win situation. Hyde will no doubt be pissed when he finds out that the Greys are alive, but I won't have to worry about seeing him again, and he will be far enough away and living in solitude with Ana that I don't have to worry about her being found. I just had to trick Ana's mind a bit, but it wasn't too hard to do. I didn't feel too good about doing it, but it had to be done. She had to think everyone is dead, so she would have no hope of anything to return to. Just another person caught in the web.

Mike and I are headed to our cousin's place, to tell her that she can begin the next part of her plan. I know bits and pieces, but we need to sit down and completely plan this out. I don't want any mistakes; I'm not going back to jail. I have my freedom again, and this time I'm making some big cash. I already have part of the ten million that was paid for the baby, I used part of that to break Hyde out and set up his transport and final destination. I left him some of the money, but not all that he wanted. I kept most of it. As well as I should! I'm doing the dirty work of it all, and he won't be out looking for me, that's for sure. He will be too busy hiding the girl.

We drive most of the night, as our destination is right outside of Seattle. Driving was the best option; I wasn't in a hurry to see the nut job of a cousin of mine. I love her, she's family, but she's also determined. And this plan of hers will set anyone up for life. So I'm in!

Pulling up to her little house on a nearly vacant street I had to avoid the orange tabby cat she has lurking. That cat is pure evil, I swear! I never did like it, and wish one day I could just run it over with my car. I wouldn't because I would never hear the end of it, but I can always wish. I stopped the car not far from her front porch and went to knock on the door. Mike stood behind me as we watched the door open and our cousin was standing there, with a big grin on her face. She seemed very happy to see us, but we were shocked to see her! She does not look like the cousin I saw over a year ago, but I'm liking the new look, as I'm sure it's part of her master plan.

? POV:

I open the door to see my two favorite cousins on the porch, Tom and Mike. They are half brothers, with different fathers, but their mother is my mom's sister and we grew up together. I got along more so with Mike than I did with Tom because we were so close in age, but Tom looked after me like an older brother would. I invited them in and I saw the shocked look on their faces. I guess they didn't expect to see the new changes I did.

Of course I'm going to need a new look if I want my plan to work out. I have had my eyes on Christian Grey long before that little bitch came into the picture. But when Tom was released from prison and called me to tell me the plan that he made with a certain cell mate who wanted that woman then we thought up a whole new plan. Of course we had to be careful; I don't want any of this kidnapping to fall back on me. I plan on entering Christian's circle and gaining access to him. I will be there when he hears the news that his wife has died and will need comforting.

I offer them a seat on the couch and some lemonade. We started talking about what has happened so far. They tell me of everything they did from when Mike shot his security partner in public to them dropping Hyde off to take Ana far away to never be found. The plan is sounding so wonderful! I'm sure that Christian will believe his wife is dead if they can't find her. Now all I need to do is get in, and the only way I know how. We talked about what we plan on doing next, and when we worked out the little details it was time for us to get some rest.

We start first thing in the morning!

A/N:

I want to thank everyone for following and for the reviews! I'm picking up more hours at work and family still here from out of state. So I apologize for my long awaited updates, but soon I'll be back on track! This story is not over.

I guess you could call this the villain chapter, the next chapter will be with Ana and Christian, any clues how Ana will react to seeing Christian when she wakes? Or how this whole ordeal has affected her? Please review! I love to hear from all of you!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

After carrying my wife from this hell hole, I cradled her in my arms in the back of the SUV. I am just so happy to have her in my arms again, and alive and unharmed. She doesn't appear to have any physical signs of abuse, except she seems thinner than she should. I know she wasn't fed much for awhile, but I saw some food set up in the kitchen, and only hope that she fed herself well. I brushed the loose hairs from Ana's face with my fingers, tracing her delicate features down her cheek. I missed touching her, feeling this connection that I only with her.

I can't pry my eyes away from her passed out form, I only hope she wakes soon. Ana is safe now, and I will make sure she stays safe. There are many people out there right now that helped me to get her back, and they will be well compensated, I'll have Taylor figure that out for me. I didn't realize we were already at the airport we landed at until the car stopped. I carried my wife onto our plane, and was ready to take her home.

I sat with her snuggled into my side fastened in until it was safe to take her back to the bedroom of the plane. I wanted to lay her down, and hold her close to me, and try to comfort her awake.

I don't know how long it has been, but it feels like it's been awhile. I laid on top of the comforters holding Ana who I wrapped up in a throw, and stroked her hair just whispering little thoughts to her. I was about to lull myself to sleep, something that I have been well needing, when I heard soft moans coming from my sleeping beauty. I leaned back enough to see her face, and hopefully those beautiful eyes again.

Ana let out another drawn out moan, and reached her hands up to rub her face.

"Ugh," I could hear how dry her throat was, and I wanted to reach for the bottled water on the stand, but I couldn't move. I have been waiting for this moment, I believe that she is about to wake up. I can't wait for her to throw herself at me, and we live happily. But when she opened her eyes, I saw something different. Her beautiful blue eyes were not what I remembered; these eyes have a faded lifeless blue to them. Ana kept staring at me, but I'm not sure she recognizes me. She has made no attempt to push me away, so I see that as a good sign, but just the staring is making me worried.

"Ana?" I whispered, just hoping that I would get some form of reaction. She has a spaced out look on her face, as if she were stunned into silence. I burrowed my brows in observation of her, trying to understand the look she is giving me. After a moment her eyes widen, and I swear I could see some blue rush back into her irises, and she gasped pretty loud and dramatically. I could see some tears start to threaten to spill from her eyes, and I reached up to her cheek, gently stroking with the back of my fingers. Her lip started to quiver and I brought her to my chest and held her tight as I feel her tears wetting my shirt.

Ana started to sob and reach her arms around to hold on to me, and I held her tighter and kissed the top of her head to comfort her. It feels so good to hold my wife again.

ANA'S POV:

"Ugh," I'm feeling like I've been knocked out, but I know that wasn't the case. I try to remember the last thing I can recall, and it seems like a blur. I thought I saw Christian, even though I know that it's not true, but that's all I remember. I could feel warmth next to me, and a feeling of safety and comfort. It's a feeling I haven't felt in a long while, and I'm not sure I want to open my eyes to learn that what I am feeling is just my imagination.

I couldn't take not knowing anymore, so I opened my eyes. I know that it's all not true, that Christian is not here, so I don't give myself false hope. But when I looked into those grey eyes that I dream of, my mind went thru so many thoughts. He can't be real; this has to be a trick. Unless he escaped, but I was told he was killed. But can I really trust the men that told me that, no… I can't trust them, but I did believe their words. Can this really be my husband? Lying down with me in his arms again? I want to believe it, but my mind won't let me.

But my body says otherwise. I can feel him; feel his hands on my side, and then his fingers running down my face. I know it's him! It has to be! No one else can make me feel this way! My mind detects what my body is telling it, and slowly starts to regain some hope. This is Christian, my loving husband, who has come to save me, and hopefully bring me home. I have one person back that I love very much, but I'm stilling missing a piece of my heart. My son who was taken from me, and I don't know where he is. Grace and Mia… does he already know? I start to cry, tears spilling from my eyes and down my cheeks, and I can feel Christian pulling me closer to him, to his chest. I inhale his wonderful scent, confirming that he is real, and start to really bawl into his chest.

I wrapped my arms around him, and continued to cry until I fell asleep.

TAYLOR'S POV:

I watched as the boss carried Ana to the back of the SUV driven by one of my men, and guarded by a few more. There is no way anyone right now is going to stop him from getting her home, and I'm here to make sure they are on their way. I have other matters to tend to.

I go over to the other SUV we had brought to us and climb inside the driver seat and wait. The guys I have watching over Hyde right now should be bringing him out any minute. Jail is too good for him, I think he needs a different form of rehabilitation, and I'm just the one to do it. For all that he has caused everyone, he deserves a lot more than cell bars, and there are no bars where we are going. Ok, maybe one or two on the windows, but it'll be much more entertaining without them.

As I watch over to the door as it opened to reveal my men with Hyde on their way out, my phone rings. Answering it I am told by one of the men that were left upstairs to investigate about a few things that were found. It didn't take long to bust thru the locked doors, and all I was told was that I had to see it to believe it. I told him I will give it a check later, but to take as many pictures as he can of everything. I don't know what was behind the door, but I do know that we are lucky to reach Ana before he did. Who knows what he would have done. I hang up the phone as the doors open.

I heard the shuffling and clicking of the restraints that were in the middle of the back seat, in which we rigged up pretty quickly ourselves. Damn I have a good team! I heard the doors closed which signified that everyone is in and "comfortable." I couldn't help but smirk as I turned around, "Buckle up! Are you ready for some fun?"

The look on his face was of sheer horror, and it caused me to smile even bigger. I turned my head with a maniacal laugh for a dramatic effect; I always wanted to do that. I started the car and hit the gas to get out of this place. I have a special place being set up as we speak, and I can't wait to get there!

A/N:

I know it's a short one, but sweet nonetheless. I try to update when I can, hopefully it won't be too long until my next one. So what are your guesses as what's in store for Hyde? And who is this mystery woman that seems to have turned some shots her way? I hope I can expand more on her in the next couple chapters, as well as a happy reunion. Ana has been thru a lot mentally, how is that going to affect her? Please review! I love to hear from you!

And thank you to all my readers, viewers, followers and stalkers! It's because of all of you that I am continuing this story… Thank You! ~DeNae~


	25. Chapter 25

A/N:

Ok, I know the last chapter was actually the first where I signed my name, lol. I did sign it to my other story that I have, namely because that I wrote it with my phone like a long text message and it was my signature. It was a one shot story, but I like my name at the end when I reread it the other day, and would like to do the same to this story.

I have gotten a few reviews and new followers thru the night, thank you for that! I will respond shortly, as I don't get much time on the computer anymore and I would really like to get this next chapter out.

Chapter 25

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

It wasn't long after Ana fell asleep crying in my arms that we landed in Seattle. I kept her close to me, not letting her go. I carried her still sleeping body into the waiting SUV as we landed, and sat in the back just cradling her. Her face is a bit puffy and red still from crying, and I want nothing more than to see her smile again, to hear that sweet giggle that has become my favorite sound. It has been awhile since I've had my wife in my arms, and she's never leaving again. Even if it means I have to hire armies of security, I will do it for her, for my family.

I want so badly for her to wake again, so I can talk with her. I'm sure she still thinks everyone is dead… it'll be a shock for her to know that we are all ok, even Teddy. I want to ease her troubled mind, to help her into healing. I can see that she is broken inside, and I want to be the one to help mend. I didn't even realize how long it was sitting here holding my wife until I noticed we pulled into the garage of Escala. I want to bring her here instead of our house on the sound; the family is still here waiting, while the whole "headquarters" has moved to Grey House. They are still working at all the other connections that we have and I know for sure Taylor will take care of what needs to be done. I just want to keep my family safe, and if it means we are locked away in my tower in the sky then so be it.

Upon parking I looked into Ana's face to see if there was any sign of her waking. I would like to walk her thru the door, but her peaceful face tells me that I will need to carry her up. We are in the elevator, just her and I, and I can feel the electricity that only Ana gives me. What is it about elevators? I look down and can tell that she is feeling the same that I am, because her beautiful eyes start to flutter open and look up at me.

"It's true," she gasped out, shock playing on her face. I couldn't do anything but smile, my love is awake, and she is talking to me. She is starting to believe that I am really holding her, it's not a dream. I leaned in close and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead while she watched my every move. I am filled with such happiness and joy right now, that I can't keep it contained. The wide ass smile on my face tells it all. I'm still holding her, not letting her down, and she is still staring at me, with a small smile playing on her lips. I don't know what is going thru her mind, but I know it will be overloaded in just a moment.

The elevator stopped at my penthouse and I waited for the doors to open. I walked into the foyer, still carrying my wife who keeps staring at me, and was met by my brother walking in. He gave a loud gasp and stopped in his tracks, and started to smile big with joy. "Nice to have ya back little lady," he said and it made Ana turn her head. She still had the same look on her face, not sure what to really take in her mind I guess, and she smiled and said quietly, "Good to be back." Then she turned her gaze back at me, "And thank you for coming for me."

I couldn't help my cheesy smile when I responded to her, "You know I would travel the world to find you, you're not leaving me that easily." I could see the hint of a blush travel up her cheeks as she smiled. I set her down on her feet, waiting for her to get her balance, but still holding onto her. I'm not letting go. She still holds onto me, as if I'll disappear if she let go. I move her into the great room where I know most of everyone would be with my brother in tow. She's looking around, looking like she's in a dream state until she sees my parents and sister on the couch. Ana stopped dead in her tracks and just open mouth stared ahead. All of a sudden she fell to her knees and started to cry.

I could see my mother and Mia coming over to her, bending to her level as I was, and we tried to comfort my wife.

ANA'S POV:

I had the sweetest and strange dream, my knight in shining armor has come to rescue me and take me home. Wow, I must have been alone too long to dream up something that felt so realistic. I can feel my body being carried, but my mind won't cooperate, it has shut off for the moment, not allowing my body to respond to my surroundings. It wasn't until I felt the electricity, the same I feel with Christian that I fluttered my eyes open. What I saw shocked me; I don't think I was dreaming! This is really Christian, here with me, holding me, and to confirm that he is real I felt his kiss on my forehead, in only the way he does. I felt myself smile a little, starting to feel some hope and joy. I won't let my other thoughts cloud my mind right now, because what is in front of me is true.

I hear the familiar ping of the elevator; I know I didn't imagine that. I can feel Christian carrying me thru the foyer, and I heard a gasp off to the side. I looked over to Elliot with a big smile on his face, I couldn't help but return. He welcomed me back, and I told him I was glad to be back. And I really hope I am back, and not just dreaming. I looked back at Christian, and I wanted to thank him for rescuing me, and his response made me blush a bit. I can feel my blush, and I can feel him, so this must be real!

I was set down on my feet, but I can still feel that Christian is holding onto me. I suppose he doesn't want me to get unsteady on my feet, but right now I'm glad to be walking… it's a reminder to me that I'm not dreaming. Christian walked me thru the place, and I looked around, wide-eyed and shocked still that this is true. As we went into the great room I looked to group of people staring our way from the couches and I gasped loudly. Is that Grace? Mia? I heard the shots, I heard their lifeless bodies hit the floor, yet here they are, sitting in front of me staring in shock to see me, as I am them. I felt my knees give way and I fell to the floor, crying into my hands. This is too much! This can't be real, can it? I felt Christian kneel down with me, enveloping me with his arms as I continued to cry. Then I felt Grace's soft hands cupping my face as she lifted my gaze to hers. With tears in her eyes and a smile on her face she whispered, "You're home, baby, you're home." That was all it took for me to dive into her arms with Mia beside us and I cry even harder.

We sat there I don't know for how long until we parted wiping our faces. I can't believe that they are here, and they are alive. If this is a dream I don't want to wake up! All four of us are on the floor just looking at each other, with tears still streaming down every cheek when I noticed Kate coming closer. She had a big smile on her face and was holding something in her arms. Could it be? No, it can't. But I know we will have to find him, we must! But as she got closer I could hear the sounds coming from the blanket and she bent down so I could see inside.

There inside the bundled up blanket was a small baby with soft copper curls covering his head, the cutest little nose I ever seen and bright blue eyes just opening up. I looked into those eyes shocked, thinking I would never see them again. He just stared at me and I thought I saw a small smile play upon his lips, but my eyes are blurry with the new fresh tears that are starting up. This is my baby boy, my Teddy. I reached out eagerly for my son, and held him close and just continued to cry, but this time for joy. I can feel how big my smile is now, I am truly happy with this dream. But it feels so real. I'm never letting him go, never letting Christian go. He sat upon the floor and lifted me to his lap, still holding onto Teddy and we sat there the three of us cuddled together and shedding happy tears.

I don't ever want to wake up!

? POV:

I'm just waiting for a call from a friend that I have working with Christian Grey, she is suppose to let me know when he is ready to look for a nanny. She has my resume already at the top of the list, so there will be no doubt I will get the position when it opens. I'm more than willing to do so, take care of the baby while Christian is heart broken over his wife, then he will notice how much I look like her, and he will fall in love with me as I am already with him. I went thru hell to look the part, and I'm sure it will be worth every penny I spent. I don't know when he will start looking, but a very busy man with a company to run and a baby to raise will need some help. I came up with the plan to get closer, instead of selling off the baby to the market like that idiot Tom was working along with wanted; I ransomed him to get the money we would have gotten on the market so I have a reason to get inside. It's our secret that we kept from Hyde, we made him believe that his part worked out the way he planned. He should be far away by now with that woman that it's about time for our next phase of our plan.

I have a made up footage that Tom and Mike helped me with that will show Christian that it is believed that his wife is dead. I don't need him to continue hope of finding her if I want him to fall in love with me. She needs to be dead to him. I understand that he will mourn for a bit, but I will be there to pick up the pieces, and he will be thankful to me. I can't wait for this wonderful plan to continue!

A/N:

Thanks again for reading! And please review! ~DeNae~


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

HYDE'S POV:

I don't know exactly where we are going, but we are just outside of Pontiac. It looks like a field that we are pulling into, with a couple of little planes just parked around. This may be my chance to try and escape, if they plan on transferring me. But there are a few of them, and I'm pretty well tied up. I don't think I would get far, I couldn't outrun them and there is no where to go out here in the country.

We pull up to the makeshift hanger and the men in front start to get out. I am unbuckled but still tied and led from the car and outside. Taking in my surroundings I don't see much, but another group of men just up ahead next to a little plane. I'm guessing that's where we are headed.

The plane is small when we get inside, and I see a lone chair towards the back with straps and buckles from top to bottom. I guess that's my seat, the special treatment. Should I ask for some peanuts? Maybe some wine? I'm led to the seat and pushed down roughly, another special perk. After being all buckled in and double checked that bodyguard of Greys… Topper… Tanker… Taylor… Taylor! That's it! He came on over to check a few of the straps. Then he lifted his gaze to me and said, "Good night Jackie boy, see you in the morning."

I then felt a prick in my neck, and it wasn't long before darkness overtook me.

TAYLOR'S POV:

After saying goodnight to Hyde, I went over to talk to the pilot. We are headed for right outside of Seattle. I would rather not bring him so close to the boss, but it'll be much better to be closer to home for most of us. For what we have planned we need to take shifts and get some rest. And I would love nothing more than to hold Gail in my arms as I sleep. We are going to have a long time ahead of us, but it will be worth it. Hyde is going to learn his lesson about messing with anyone again, and we will get some entertainment out of the deal.

Hell, I even called Luke to see if he was up for some action. He said he would love to watch, but doesn't quite have the strength to participate. But when we capture Roads he will definitely be joining in, he has a bone to pick with that jackass.

I sit on down and fasten in to get ready for take off, and I finally relax. It wasn't long before I slipped into a nice slumber….

I woke up as we were landing, I looked back towards me to see that my men kept Hyde nicely sedated for our trip. Now I hope he stays under until we get him where we are going. No need for him to catch on our exact destination. Hell, he doesn't even know where in the world we are. And I want to keep it that way.

We had to carry Hyde out of the plane and into the SUV I have waiting for us, and we drove off to the outside of Seattle to the little barn we have secured in the middle of no where. When we get there, we carry him inside and start to get him ready to wake up.

This barn is set up with so many things, and after seeing the pictures that my men sent me of the locked room he had in Pontiac I instructed some men already back home to reconstruct as much of the room as they can. I want to do to him what he may have had planned for Ana, and I won't be gentle. The room was a playroom, but I would rather call it a torture chamber. It made Grey's playroom look like a toddlers' play park. There was so much darkness in the colors and the settings, the tools he had already there made me wince, and knowing that it was his plan for her makes me shudder.

We strap Hyde up in the middle of the room, naked, and by strong chains that hung down from the ceiling. The room looks like a pretty good replica of the Pontiac room, and I'm sure he will realize that we found it. I pull up a chair over by Luke who has already made himself comfortable, and we wait for him to wake so the show can begin.

This'll be fun!

ANA'S POV:

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have has I was in Christian's arms holding Teddy tight to me. Oh what a wonderful dream. I can feel myself in bed, and I don't want to open my eyes to realize I was dreaming, I want to stay like this forever. I can even smell Christian on my pillow, and I snuggle in closer. I reach blindly next to me, to see if I can feel anything… nothing. Oh well, it's just as much, it was the best dream I've had so far. It felt very real.

I decide I should open my eyes, I'm very hungry and I guess I got to get back to reality. I'm not sure what's going on, but I need to try to be in the right mind for whatever comes to me. As my eyes wake and clear, I can tell I am not in the room I thought I would be, but this room is very familiar. As if I was at Escala. Yes, the paintings and portraits of Christian and I that adorn the wall, the door to the massive closets and across the room to the door leading to the bathroom. I stand up in awe, and I'm realizing that this is now my reality, or someone did a hell of a job recreating mine and Christian's bedroom. Even down to the view from the windows… wait; there are no windows where I am… I am really at Escala!

Just as my mind came to this realization, I was confirmed by my husband carrying our baby boy thru the bedroom door. When he looked up and saw me standing by the window he had the biggest smile on his face that I couldn't help but match. I have a new feeling of joy, now knowing this is real, I have my family, and I run over to them and throw myself into Christian's embrace. I'm done crying, I'm laughing, finally! I bring my husband's face down to mine, and start kissing his beautiful lips. I have missed him so much, I'm so glad to be here with him now, and with our son in his arms. I'm glad I didn't get to miss much, but I'm still feeling anger to what I did miss.

I don't know who did this, or who the target really was, but I will soon find out. If I know Christian then he will keep me away from any information, but I do have a right to find out. But not now, I don't want to now. I have a family to enjoy!

I quickly changed into the jeans and shirt that I noticed was laid out for me across the chair, and I joined my husband and my son as we all went downstairs for some breakfast.

All seemed right at this moment.

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I lay most of the night in our bed with my wife and son, after she passed out crying in my arms again I just took us all to bed. Teddy slept thru most of the night, didn't even wake until the sun started to peek thru. I knew that he had to have his change and breakfast, but I didn't want to leave Ana. I can still see the confusion in her eyes last night, and I'm not sure how she will be if she wakes up alone. But Teddy is ready for his morning wake up routine and Ana is so peacefully sleeping. So I decided to gently lift my son and quietly exit the bedroom next door to the nursery I have set up.

After a change and a feeding, I tell Teddy that we should get back to Mommy smiling at that sweet chubby face with the bright blue eyes. I can't help but smile when he stares at me like he does, it tugs at my heart. We went back to the bedroom and I look over to the bed to see it empty. I was about to panic, but just for the slightest moment, because the sight I saw made my heart do double beats. Ana was over by the window in nothing but my shirt and looking at me and smiling. Yes, smiling. She sees me and Teddy and comes running towards us, I just opened my arms to hold her close to me. After a moment she turns my head to kiss her, and kiss her I do, then she goes to dress in the outfit I laid out for her earlier and we head off to breakfast.

We get down to the dining area, arm in arm, and notice that the family is already starting to gather around the table with breakfast laid out buffet style. Gail has really outdone herself this morning; I guess she's trying to find something to do until Taylor gets back. Which reminds me, I'm going to have to get a hold of him later to see how our "guest" is doing with his accommodations. But until then we have other issues to deal with, my family needs to get back on a normal routine, but we need to up the security ten fold until Roads and Yahr are caught. It won't be long before they join Hyde, but until then I'm not taking any chances.

We all sit around the table to eat, some of us looking as though they have been up for hours, showered and dressed, while a few of us look like we crawled out of the bedroom with the bed head and pjs. I laugh a little to myself, this is my family, and I wouldn't want it any other way. Ana is sitting next to me holding Teddy, and I will say she is quite a natural. I notice the food she has on her plate, and I'm glad to see she still has an appetite. She is smiling, a happy smile I can tell, and I don't ever want her to lose that.

After breakfast I'm going to have to go to my study and figure out how we can continue to live this happily. No one will be able to touch my family when I am thru.

A/N:

Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, Hyde's "punishment" will be coming soon… I have a few ideas for that. Also, we will see ? coming up soon as well, and what part she is playing. I hope to update soon, until then thank you to all my readers and follows and favorites! And please review! ~DeNae~


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

After a wonderful breakfast with my family, I excused myself and headed into my study. I needed to make some calls and find out what I can do to make sure everyone can go back to our normal lives, and still be safe from any other pending threats. I wasn't sitting at my desk long when I heard a soft knock on the door. I bid the person to come in, and I saw my beautiful wife peeking around the door.

"Is something wrong, baby?" I asked. She seemed a bit shy coming into the study, but when I opened my arms for her to come to me she hurriedly ran across the room and nearly jumped into my lap. Burying her head in the crook of my neck and holding me tight she whispered so low I could barely hear her, "Please don't leave me."

I was rather taken back by her plea, but I tightened my arms around her to give her a sense of comfort, letting her know I wasn't going to let her go. I would never leave her, but it wasn't until she spoke that I truly understood what she was asking.

"I don't want you to disappear, like this is a dream. Because I can feel it's not, this is real. But I need to touch you, feel you, and know that this is still real. I don't want to fall into thinking in a dream state. So please, don't leave me." I have no idea what's really going thru her mind right now, but I can feel the tears from her eyes on my neck, and I pull her back a fraction to see her face. Her eyes still full of tears are bright blue again, but looking lost. I don't know exactly what kind of mind games were played here, but I'm sure that Ana needs confirmation that she is safe… and in the real world.

"Baby, I'm not going to leave you, I want to hold you every moment! I have missed you for far too long, no amount of time will make up for what we missed. I just only hope we don't miss any more time, and we can start to live normally again. I'm in here to make sure that we can, and do it safely."

Ana just slightly nodded her head, but continued her hold on me. I began to think that maybe now is the time to bring in the doctor that Flynn recommended. She is coming highly recommended and Flynn has already briefed her on Ana, and our side of this whole thing, so she has an idea of what she may be working with here soon. But I don't want to do anything that Ana is not comfortable with. I should try to get her to talk to me first.

"Ana," I take her chin in between my fingers and bring her eyes to look into mine, "Can you tell me what happened?"

She casted her eyes downward, and more tears began to streak her face. "I was told you were dead, I watched you get shot, then dragged off to the field. I heard the guns, and they said you were dead." Ana started to really sob, and I just held on, and let her continue at her own pace. "Then I was taken somewhere, don't know where, but it was a basement. Then Grace was there."

I saw her light up a bit with mentioning Grace, but then her look turned somber again. "We didn't stay long there, they ended up taking us to another place, and we were robbed of our jewelry on the way." I watched as I saw a hint of a smile on her face, I don't know why she would find that amusing. "Then we were taken to another basement. That's where Mia came in."

Ana crawled up smaller into my lap, and I just held her tight as she lay on my chest and continued her story. "That's where Teddy was born." She said in a whisper, sounding like she's off in a memory. "I remember I wish you could have been there, to see your son. I thought you were dead, and I imagined you looking down from heaven with a proud smile on your face. I knew you would be Teddy's guardian angel." Her faint smile disappeared quickly as she went on, "But then Teddy was taken away, not long after he was born. Grace and I heard them talking about a baby market, selling him off. I didn't know what to do; I didn't want to give him up! I knew then that I would never see our son again, and I silently asked for you to stay with him, to be his angel."

I couldn't help the tears in my eyes; I can't believe that Ana thought she lost everyone. She had asked my spirit to look over our son, because she couldn't. She must've felt so alone after Grace and Mia was taken away too. I didn't let her continue, I know she is hurting just telling me this much. I take her face in my hands and softly kiss her lips, swollen from crying. She responds to my touch, and as much as I would love to lose myself in my wife, I know that this is not the time. She needs to still heal. So I just hold her tight and let her sobs slow down before I hear a knock on the door.

I instruct the person to come in, and as I see Taylor enter thru the door, I was anxious to hear some news. But I don't want to taint Ana any further than she has been, I still haven't told her how we found her and who was behind it all. And with the texts Taylor has sent me, I sure as hell don't want her to find out what Hyde had planned for her. I'm not sure how she will react. I need her to get back to being her old self, but how can she do that with those images running thru her head.

"Baby…" I start softly but was interrupted.

"Oh… oh no," she huffed, "I'm not leaving, I have right to know what is going on." And there is my Ana. I couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face, I know she means business. So maybe I could compromise, just tell her what she needs to know.

"Ok," I give in, "Have a seat Jason. Glad to see you back, I was about to see about extra security for all the family, so they can go home and live peacefully and we can go back home to the sound." Ana's eyes lit up with the mention of going home, and I know that's where she wants to be. I would love nothing more than to take my wife and son to our home, the one we built and prepared for our family life together.

Taylor tells me that most of the men that were on our team are in need of a position, and he trusts each one fully. I believe him when he says that, Roads was just a fluke. I believe his good record and background was just being used by his brother to get what he wanted. And there were no flags in all the checks we did on him, but the men that Taylor is talking about now I have seen, some first hand, on how they would devote themselves to protect us. They have already risked so much to bring my family home.

I tell him to find out who would be best and where, and we would all like to go home today. He tells me tomorrow will be better, and then we could have all hands available for everyone to be spread out. I know what he is talking about, he needs a bit more time with Hyde, and he's just here for a rest. I will ask him for details later, I don't want to start this conversation with Ana here.

As I look down to my wonderful wife, I see that her eyes had fluttered closed and she is drifting off to sleep. I tell Taylor to get some rest, and to take Gail with him, she needs a break from all that she has been doing around here. Bless that woman for keeping everyone together and well fed, she has been working some crazy hours lately, and I will definitely show my appreciation in her next paycheck. Maybe when this all has died down, I can send both Jason and Gail on a vacation, anywhere they like. They sure do deserve it!

I stand up to carry my sleeping beauty into our bedroom to lay with her on our bed. It wasn't long after I brought her body close to mine that I drifted off as well.

TAYLOR'S POV:

I want to leave this place, but I'm not going until Hyde sees my face. He needs to know exactly who it is that is dishing out this punishment. I may not be the only one physically touching him, but I am the one to give orders. I'm sitting here waiting for that jackass to wake up when my phone rang. Welch called me to let me know about finding Yahr and Roads, they seem to be close, and don't believe that they are on their own right now. There seems to be another one working along side of them, can this get any more complicated? They were briefly spotted with another figure, unknown gender, but had lost the team along the way. How could they lose our team? Just as I was hanging up with Welsh I heard a moan from the middle of the room… Showtime!

Luke and I both stand, Luke using a cane to help his balance, he is still healing, and we walk together to stand in front of Hyde, hanging in the middle of this room naked. I normally don't judge naked men, but I'm just wondering exactly what he has to offer to any woman. No wonder he would just blackmail his women, no one wants to be associated with that.

"Good morning Jackie Boy," I say with a sinister smile on my face, I need him to know that I am now the one in control of his fate.

Hyde gave a terrified look on his face when he adjusted his eyes but he quickly turned to anger, "Where the fuck am I?" After looking around and accessing his own situation he gave out a laugh. What the hell is he laughing at? Well, he won't be laughing for long! "Well I could say it's my special room in my house, but I know better… there are no windows there." I know he's right, but he also knows that we searched his house.

"That's right," I tell him, "This is just a replica of your 'special' room, but we found it so very interesting that we wanted to remake it up just for you." I can feel his eyes on me as I turned to Luke to summon our guest, and I know that he is starting to get scared. I look back to Hyde's face to confirm and I wasn't disappointed, which put a bigger smile to my face.

I am anxious to get home, it's been a long while since I've had a decent couple hours sleep, and I just want to make sure that Hyde is well taken care of in my absence. So with a few strings pulled we found a Dom across the state that was willing to fly out here to give us a hand. Of course we searched for the perfect one, and we were not disappointed to find Evan Kane, the best gay Dom in the state. I hear that his subs have no hard limits, it's the only subs he will have. Well, I hope Hyde doesn't have too many.

I turned my gaze back to Hyde as he watched Evan entering the room. The look on his face…. Ah… Priceless! I think he already can guess what is going to happen. I introduce Mr. Kane to Hyde and tell him that he will be in capable hands until I return. As much as I would like to see Hyde being tortured, I would love nothing more than to hold my girl and get a little rest. Luke is here to help oversee, and a few of my men are already spread out into different corners of this place. There is no escape for Hyde, and I'm not too interested in seeing any guy on guy action right now. So I bid my farewells and head on out.

It didn't take long for me to reach Escala, and walk into my woman's arms. Gail was there to greet me, and I gave her a long deserved kiss. I told her I would be with her in a moment; I needed to talk to the boss. She informed me he was in his study, so I headed there.

I knocked on the door and was told to come in. As I came in I saw Ana on Christian's lap, and I'm not sure if the boss really wants her to hear what I have to say about Hyde. I'm glad he chose a different subject with her here, I am not sure I would like to be the one to tell her such things. We talked about security for all the Greys, and I know that everyone is ready to just get back to their normal lives. I watched as Ana dozed off in Christian's arms, and I decided that I could tell him any other information later. He told me to take Gail and go get some rest, and that's exactly what I plan to do. I'll be heading back later, with more surprises for Hyde, but right now I need to sleep.

So I excused myself from the office and went to find Gail and take her to our room, I needed rest, but I needed my girl first.

A/N:

I know it's been a bit between updates, I've been trying. I actually had to come back to this chapter 3 times to finish it, lol. Thank you to all the new follows and favorites, and as always I like to hear from you! Please review! Thank you!


	28. Chapter 28

I had a couple people asking for a scene with Hyde… I hope I don't disappoint!

Chapter 28

EVAN'S POV:

Well I got a call from an old friend from way back in the day, high school and college to be exact, and it looks as though he needs a little help. Now I know that he knows what I now do in my free time, and even the extent of it, and that's the kind of help he needs. I guess I am considered a "Gay Dom" in my world, but that is actually far from the truth. A little secret I have, but will not yet be revealed, is that I am not gay, but I like to put men in their place. I guess BDSM helps me do that, to dominate over another man, to show who the alpha is really. I'm not interested in settling down with anyone, maybe if the right person came along, but until then I need keep my alpha status. I will whip another man into submission, and I like the power of it all. I don't engage in any sexual part of the lifestyle, just not interested in it. I don't lay a hand on the women, I grew up with a father that always beat my mother, but she did nothing about it. I saw a woman that deserved the world get handed a trash lid of junk. So I believe that the right woman should be treasured, and used with a gentle touch. Someday I will find that woman, but right now I need to feed my power, and I am too strong to be touched by a woman.

I was told of the situation, how this jackass kidnapped and tricked his boss's pregnant wife, making her give birth in the basement and try to run away with her. I was wondering why Luke would call me for this, until I saw the pictures of a room that made me cringe. Now I know it takes a lot for me to blink an eye, but I didn't know that the lifestyle I am in could be that torturous. This man is not in the lifestyle that I am, this is the worse anyone could imagine.

I arrived at Sea-Tac in no time at all, and was picked up by a couple of Luke's buddies. On our way to where ever we are going, I got to thinking about things that I could do to this douchebag, he should go back to prison, but it wouldn't be a proper punishment for the crime he committed. I talked with Luke a bit on what went on, and from just the bits he told me I knew that this guy needed me to show him that he is not the male in charge. I know that I am not the only alpha male out there, but tonight I will be HIS alpha male, his Dom, his Master. We pulled up to a building out in the middle of nowhere, and I knew it was time to let the games begin!

I get my game face on, and it shows in the way I carry myself to the door. As I entered I noticed it looked almost like the same room that was in the pictures, but I could tell that it was recreated… nicely done guys! I notice Luke leaning on a cane not far from the man hanging naked in the middle of the room, and I want to really make this jackass pay for what he did to my friend. Because of him Luke could have died, and so could have many others. But that is why I am here, to teach him a lesson. I walked over to the other man standing by the naked one, and I assume it is Jason Taylor. Luke has told me so much about him, and I know he was waiting on me so he can go home for a few hours to rest. He looks as though he needs it, so when he sees me he bids his farewell to "Jackie Boy" and heads on off. Showtime!

I keep my eyes on "Jackie Boy" as I see his look turn from scared and confused to totally horrified. I guess my outfit and demeanor tend to do that. I am dressed in all black, going well with my short black hair and deep brown eyes, standing at 6'3" and all muscles. I guess I would be scared to meet myself in a dark alley. I use my peripherals to see what I have around me that I would like to use, and I casually stroll over to the rack with a lot of implements of torture without losing his gaze. My hand reached out and grabbed a riding crop. It seems the gentlest to start with, but I guarantee you I will definitely be using the other things here. He's going to know what they really feel like if he had really planned on using it on that poor woman.

With the crop in my hand I stroll back over to the naked hanging man and without breaking eye contact I took a hard powerful swing to the outside of his thigh. "Eyes down." I ordered in my Dom voice, and with terror still etched on his face he put his head down. Good, we won't have to argue. I walk around him, just taking in the man in front of me. But what I see makes me sick, I can tell that he has such dark thoughts about him; it shows in his outward movements and looks. I also know that I am the one to deliver justice where it is deserved, so I continued with my punishment.

"I have heard what you have done, and what you were planning to do," I could see a smirk on his face as I said this, but it won't be there for long, "And I just have to say that in my court you have just been tried and sentenced… and I am here to ensure you get the proper punishment." I whack him again with the crop, harder this time on his other thigh. He winced a bit with pain, but not enough for me.

I need to go to the harsher objects; he needs to feel the pain that he was planning to inflict himself.

HYDE'S POV:

Ok, now I'm scared… more than scared, I'm terrified. I'm restrained naked in the middle of the room with all of these fuckers looking at me, and this big guy dressed all in black, even his eyes looked black, is coming towards me. He went over to the rack and picked up the riding crop, and came back to me. He hit me in my thigh and ordered my eyes down, I automatically replied, even though so much in me if begging to defy. I don't think I am in any position to argue with him. My body may betray me, but my mind will never give in. He tells me he knew my plan, and I had to smile a bit. Yes, I do have a great plan… did… damn! Now I got to think of something else once I get myself free. And I will escape; they have to screw up sometime. I wonder if Yahr and Roads are outside scheming up a plan. I doubt it, but I can hope.

"And I just have to say that in my court you have just been tried and sentenced… and I am here to ensure you get the proper punishment." I heard him say in quite a powerful voice, then I felt the hit to my other thigh, this time it stung a lot more than the first hit. I wonder how long this can keep up. I heard him leave my side so I peered up a bit just to try to see what he was doing. I thought I saw him grabbing a few things from the rack and headed towards the dresser before I heard him bellow, "Down." Ok, ok, eyes down. Oh great, this is going to be a long night.

LUKE'S POV:

I called up a friend, yes I did! I told Jason I knew the perfect guy to start off our little "fun", and he is so far not disappointing. I stood there and watched as the friend I knew back in school that started off as a scraggly shy boy, stand there and exert such power and muscles. Evan and I have been friends for a long time, I stay in touch as much as I can, and we hook up at least a few times a year to go out for a beer and guy stuff. So when he heard that I was shot, but recovering, he had asked if there was anything he could do. Well, I told him all I could without breaking the NDA and asked him if he was interested. I knew about his lifestyle, and I understand why he does it. I also understand why his subs are male, and he only goes to clubs. He never picks the same male twice, and always picks the ones he feels needs to be controlled. I think Hyde could use a little Mr. Kane in our "program."

I watched Evan gather up some more things and headed back to Hyde. Damn, that one looks like it's going to hurt; it has a lot of straps with what looks like glass on the end? "Smack!" You could hear that across the room, and I saw Hyde's face twist in anguish as he gave out a scream. I smiled knowing that he is getting what he deserves, he doesn't deserve prison or death, and I don't know exactly what is in store in the end but I'm here to watch the show. I hear more whacking and more crying, and Evan is talking giving certain commands to Hyde. I can barely hear any of the questions, and none of the answers. I'll just have a sit down with Evan later; I know I want to personally thank him for his help.

Evan called for the key to the restraints that we have Hyde hung from, and he was released in a few moments. His body was already bloody, I'm sure from the glass on that whip, and did he really plan on using that on Ana? Oh what a sick fuck! I'm glad she got out before he could touch her. I watch Hyde slump to the floor, then Evan giving commands as he lifted him to his feet with one hand and directed him to the bed. He then reattached the restraints to the headboard to secure his hands, and brought out the most vicious looking clamps and genital clamps I've ever seen. I looked down to Hyde and watched as his eyes rolled back and his body went limp. He passed out! I heard Evan give a deep chuckle as he shook his head and started walking up to me.

He was still smiling when he reached me and told me, "What a pussy," and we both busted out laughing. I asked him if he wanted to get some dinner, I'm sure Hyde will be out awhile. And there are others here and more coming in about an hour to replace some, so it's not like he will be alone. Evan nodded and we left this building to get a bite to eat, and maybe catch up a bit.

Evan is still hanging around until the end; we need his powerful look and strong demeanor. I'm not sure what is next on the list for Hyde, but when Jason comes back we will know. But that won't be for a few hours. I'm sure Evan can continue to "entertain" Hyde until Taylor gets back. I hope he can stay around for when we catch the other two jackasses… Roads and Yahr. Roads was the one who shot me, and it was meant to kill me.

So when he is caught, I do have some words… and punches… to give him.

? POV:

I wonder what is taking so long, I'm sure he would have needed a nanny by now. Or at least tell the world he is alive, he's and his wife are declared missing. Actually, after this morning news, only Christian will be missing, his dear wife will be dead to the world. She is probably far enough away by now that Christian will never find her, and once he hears that she is dead, he will give up. That's when he will look to me. I was hoping to fill in for nanny for that little brat before he learns the news, but for some reason he still hasn't proclaimed himself found. Oh well, just a minor bump in my plan, but I will still get what I want.

I turn on the television to see the news that some anonymous person happen to email to them, assumingly from the east coast, but with the name of Grey, it will reach Seattle. I watch as people are talking about different current events, then I see a picture of a crashed plane in the background. I turned up the volume to hear, and was not disappointed in the coverage that was given. It looked real, and to hear the anchorman say that Anastasia Grey was aboard the plane as it crashed, made it seem too real. I smile to myself that I could have done such a great job! Hell, I know it's fake, but even I believed it was true!

Now I continue to wait for Christian to announce that he is found and I will then make my move.

A/N:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter… and I hope not as long to the next one! Thank you again for all the readers, and everyone who follows! And all of your reviews, I do read them and I try to respond to them all… so keep on reviewing! I love to hear from ya! Thanks again! ~DeNae~


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I'm just laying here now watching as my angel still sleeps. She needs this rest, and I'm not going to wake her until she is ready. As I watch her steady breathing and gently move her hair from her beautiful face, I heard a soft knock on the door. I didn't want to wake up Ana by hollering out so I carefully removed my body from hers and stood to answer the door. As I cracked the door open I saw Taylor standing there with a worried look on his face. That's never good!

"Sir, I have something to show you," He began telling me of a newscast that I must be made aware of. I need to see this for myself, so I tell him to give me a few minutes and meet me in my office. I go back into the bedroom and see Ana is just about to wake up; she has stretched and reached her arm to my side of the bed. She is a beautiful sight! I approach her as she is fluttering her eyes open, and before she speaks a word I'm there lying down beside her.

"Baby," I start off softly, as I run the back of my fingers down her cheek, ending with twirling her hair, "I need to go talk to Taylor before he leaves, if you would like to get into the shower I can be there in time to wash your hair if you like."

With a big grin on her face she agreed with me, and I helped her up to go into the bathroom. I told her I would be right back, it won't take me long. I'm glad she didn't ask any questions on what I have to talk to Taylor about, I want to know first before she does, so I know what to tell her. I head on down to my office and see Taylor sitting there in the chair across my desk with my monitor facing him, and I go take the seat right next to him.

He starts to play what looks like a breaking news coverage, and I can't believe what I'm seeing. Someone is telling the world that Ana was aboard a plane crash, and she is believed to be dead. I'm still considered missing, only a handful of people know that I am just hiding right now, waiting for the right moment to come out. I didn't want to jeopardize Ana's return, and I didn't want the hassle of the paps. We are still hidden away, but I don't know for how long. What does this news coverage mean?

Just as if he was reading the question in my mind Taylor begins to speak, "I think someone out there knows that you are still alive, and thinks that Ana is gone for good. This may be their idea, to have you believe that Ana is dead and have you stop searching for her. This may have been Hyde setting it up before we got him, but he didn't turn in the fake story, someone else did. It could be Roads or Yahr." He does have a point. Someone out there wants me to believe that Ana is dead, because if I would have not gotten to her in time, I probably would believe this news story. Of course, I would validate the authenticity of it before planning a funeral… I don't want to think about that! My Ana is safe, and in the shower right now waiting for me! I couldn't bare the thought of her not being in my life, and I won't dwell on it either.

So I let Taylor know to get Welch and whoever else on it and find out where this story came from, I want to know if this was Hyde's set up or someone else who wants to fuck with my head. I am tired of people trying to get in the way of our happiness, and I will shut them down immediately. I finish up with Taylor, I know he will make sure we have something before the end of the day, but I also know that he is on his way out to where he has Hyde. I want that loose end tied up first. I bid Taylor good day and go back to the bedroom where I will find my love.

I entered our bathroom and saw her standing under the shower looking as sexy as ever. Down Grey, it's too soon to think such thoughts. I try to control myself as I strip myself of my clothes and climb in behind her. She jumped for a moment at the contact, but then just melted into my hands as I grabbed her body wash and started to wash her body, trying hard not to think any sexual thoughts. But damn this woman makes it hard to do that! I rinse her off and turn off the shower and quickly grab the towels for her and I, I can't stand naked next to her much longer! Wrapped up in the towel, I carry my wife into the bedroom and set her on the bed. I can feel her eyes on me as I gather up some comfortable clothes, sweats and t-shirt for the both of us, and we dress.

I don't know how I'm going to tell her about what I saw, but I know I'm going to have to. She will see the coverage or at least hear about it soon, and I don't want her angry at me for not telling her. But I want to feed my wife first, and I want to see my little man and spend some time with him. My mom has been great caring for him here, but I know that Ana would like some time with him as well.

As we head into the great room where everyone is sitting around either reading or watching TV or on their phone and Ana is the first one to go up to Grace to retrieve our son. I love watching her with him, I can see the love in her eyes that she has, and I can feel along with her that she doesn't want to let him go. I led Ana carrying Teddy into the kitchen to see what we could have for breakfast, and Gail is already setting up our plates. I offered to hold Teddy as Ana ate, but I was shot down. I don't know how anyone can feed themselves one-handed while caring for a baby in the other, but Ana seems to be a pro. I am in continuous awe of this woman!

After breakfast and some light conversation, Teddy started fussing a bit. I guess little man is hungry too. So Ana and I carry him off into his nursery, and she sits with him in the rocking chair. Adjusting herself to feed, she sang a sweet little lullaby and rocked as Teddy fed. It's just amazing how natural this process seemed, and I couldn't tear my eyes away. I sat on the other chair and just watched as Teddy began to slow his suckles and drift off to sleep. Ana rocked him just a bit more and then looked at me for some help to put him in the crib. I went over and took him from her arms and slowly placed him down, still sleeping and grabbed the baby monitor. We left the nursery door partially open and went into the great room, holding each other close by our sides. I love this, I don't ever want to part from her side.

Our smiles quickly turned to shocked expressions as we entered the room, I did not expect to have the TV on any news stations, but there it was… the same news story Taylor showed me earlier, but now they have updates on more of the passengers thought to be in the wreck as well. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and just watched the television with wide eyes and open mouths. I hold Ana closer to me; I can feel her body shaking as she's watching herself on the news. Pictures of her and I are shown, and I'm still reported missing, and not part of the crash. But a name does come up that concern me, along with his picture and short telling of his escape. I look down to Ana as I know I haven't told her yet about Hyde. I felt that she needed to know that she was safe first, before she could know what she needs to be safe from. She is now safe from Hyde, Taylor and Sawyer is seeing to that. But there is still threat out there, Roads and Yahr are still free. I don't know if they know that Ana is safe with me, or if they think Hyde went thru with his plan and she is gone. Either way, they are still a threat, and they will be caught.

As I watch my wife watching the news story, I feel terrified of what she may be feeling right now. She turns her face to mine, and the look in her eyes told me… and I don't like where this conversation was going to go.

"Hyde." She says rather angrily to me, "Mother fucking Hyde."

Whoa! Ok, Ana doesn't normally swear, and if she does it's usually not as vulgar, but there was anger dripping from her voice and her eyes felt like daggers. Oh God, I hope she's not directing it to me! Shit, I'm in trouble here!

"Let's go to the office, baby," I calmly suggest. She stares for a moment more then turns and huffs her way towards the office. Damn, she's angry. I glance around the room to see my family just staring at me, wondering if I'm going to be alright. They must have seen the look on Ana's face before she stormed out, and they know that I have to follow.

Alright, here goes!

ANA'S POV:

I've had a nice morning so far, but I didn't expect to see what I saw on the TV. I'm being reported dead, killed in a plane crash… along with Jack Mother Fucking Hyde. Yes, I swore, and did it feel good to say it that way! But now I know who was behind it all, and as much as I would like to be angry about it, another part of me took over and I started to sob. I don't know why, but I don't have it in me to be angry right now, and especially at Christian. I know he didn't tell me anything, and I don't know if he really planned on telling me or if he was going to just keep me hidden from it all. Come to think of it, I know nothing about my rescue or who was behind it and why. But maybe right now is not the time for me to know everything, I just want to be with my family, and feel safe. I wonder if why we are still here is because they are still out there, I just want to go home and feel normal again.

I am deep in my sobbing when I felt Christian lift me up, set me on his lap, and cuddle me into his chest. It feels good, and I know I need to let this out a little before we talk. Christian wasted no time in starting this conversation. "I'm so sorry I haven't told you yet," he sounded so broken, as if he was going to start crying himself. I lifted my gaze to meet his, and see tears threatening to fall. "I wanted to wait until you were ready, and I didn't want to see you unhappy. I have been over the moon since you came back, and I didn't want to lose that with you."

Christian snuggled into me, and I snuggled right back. I didn't want him to say anymore, so I silenced him from saying anything more by placing my lips to his. It was a soft touch, and slow, but we both needed this connection. We slowly broke away and I looked into his grey orbs swimming in unshed tears as I spoke, "I don't need to know anything, I'm sorry for getting angry. I just want to be safe, and I want us to go back home. I need us to go back home, and I don't want to look back on this."

I gave a little smile that he reciprocated, and we both embraced each other again. "I will never let anything ever happen to you again," I can hear him whisper before he held on tighter. And I know that he will hold true to his promise, to the best that he can. I trust he will.

"So, what are we going to do?" I ask softly, "The world thinks I'm dead right now, and you are still missing. Are we going to tell them the truth?"

"I'm not sure exactly how we are going to handle this baby, but I do know someone wants me to think that you are dead, and I think that maybe we should play on it to drag whoever else is behind all this mess out of the woodwork. I'm not going to worry about it at the moment, I'll talk it over with Taylor and Welsh, but baby," he grabs my chin to look him right in the eye, "I promise you this will be all behind us soon."

? POV:

Why haven't I heard anything yet? Christian should have come out by now, and especially since I know he's seen the news, he has got to believe it and give up that damned search! Get a clue Grey, she is now dead to you, gone forever! It's time to move on, and I know how you can do that. I'm tired of waiting; I'm going to have to take the next step myself.

If there is nothing new tomorrow, I will begin.

A/N:

Thank you again to all of my followers, favorites and reviews… I'm sorry it was longer for the update, and I have no real excuse except for life. I hope it won't be long until the next one, and ? will be revealed. Time for a little more action! Please review! ~DeNae~


End file.
